The Curse of the Black Roses
by egahjie
Summary: One Girl, one Phantom. Both Cursed... He gave her the black rose. She is now cursed upon his soul. He is cursed for eternity. She is cursed till her death. Only they can save and free each other. Only one can live. Who will sacrifice their soul,


**Curse of the Black Roses **

**Forewords **

Chimes Ring--

"Hello, how may I help you?" The cashier guy, Jerry, asked.

"Um... I would like some roses." The costumer said.

"What kind do you have in mind?" He asked.

"Um... what about black roses?" The costumer asked.

"Whoa, have you never heard of the curse?" Jerry asked.

"What curse? There is a curse?" He asked.

"It happened a couple years ago..." Jerry said thinking back.

"What is it about... Jerry." He asked looking at Jerry's name tag.

"Are you sure you have the ears to hear it?" Jerry asked.

"Yes."He said.

"The heart to believe?" Jerry asked.

"Yes." He said.

"The mind to remember." Jerry said.

"Yes." He said.

"The soul to change your life and cannot regret what you hear?" Jerry asked.

"Y-yes, I think so." He said.

"And the thought and triumph to retell this great legend?" He asked.

"Yes." He said.

"The sit down with me as I tell the true tale of "The Curse of the Black Roses."

-----------

One Girl, one Phantom.  
Both Cursed...  
He gave her the black rose.  
She is now cursed upon his soul.  
He is cursed for eternity.  
She is cursed till her death.  
Only they can save and free each other.  
Only one can live.  
Who will sacrifice their soul,  
for one another?  
Will they make it before the time runs out?  
Or will the curse take them both?

**Chapter 1**

HK High--

A young girl around 18 walks into the high school. She had long black hair, petite body with a white bag over her shoulder. As she walked down the hall, boys were staring, whistling, and saying things to one another. Being as clumsy as she is, she bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry." The two girls said at the same time.

"No, I'm sorry." They said again and both laughed.

"I'm Gillian." The girl said putting her hand out.

"Charlene. Are you sure you're okay?" The other girl asked. She also was petite with black, layered hair that went to her shoulder.

"I'm fine, no worries." Gillian said.

"But my coffee is all over your shirt." Charlene pointed out.

"Oh, um.. it's alright." Gillian said.

"Well, come with me. I have an extra shirt in my locker, you should fit." Charlene said and they walked to her locker. After Gillian changed, she wore a white tank top with a jacket over it.

"Looking good." Charlene said making Gillian laugh.

"Thanks, um... do you know where the main office is?" Gillian asked.

"Yeah, new here huh?" Charlene asked.

"Yeah." Gillian said.

"Well, I'll give you a tour while getting to the office." Charlene said.

"Okay." Gillian said and they started walking. So after the tour while getting to the office, she got her schedule, locker co., textbooks, etc.

"Lets go to your locker to put those away." Charlene said and they walked to her locker.

"Okay... 21, 25, 40." Gillian said as she opened her locker and Charlene gave a gasp. Inside Gillian's locker was a black rose. Gillian took the rose out and everybody stopped and stood there in silence looking at her.

"Huh..." Gillian said examining the rose. Charlene grabbed it and threw it back in the locker closing it shut, then grabbed Gillian's hand and dragged her somewhere. People were now pointing, whispering, and shaking their heads in sympathy.

Charlene finally let go when they were outside of the field far from the school where no one can hear.

"What's going on?" Gillian asked.

"Whoa.. okay, I'll be fine.. Calm down Charlene Choi!" Charlene said pacing back and forth.

"Do-does the rose mean something?" Gillian asked.

"sigh Gillian... you're his next target..." Char said sitting down next to Gillian.

"Target?" Gillian asked not knowing about what's going to changer her life.

"Okay... don't freak out... but... you're cursed." Charlene said.

"W-what? Cursed?? Don't joke Char." Gillian said.

"I'm not! It's known as.. 'The Curse of the Black Roses'. "Charlene said giving Gillian chills up her spine.

**Chapter 2**

"It started when he was born. His parents did something and he is here to pay the price. It is said that he has to search for his true love before he can be freed. To know who is his next victim... he... he sends them a black rose... so far, every girl who received a rose has failed. We know this because... well, we would never see her again and another victim is chosen..." Charlene said while Gillian stared down silently at the grass.

"So... if I fail... I die?" Gillian asks slowly.

"That's what we think..." Charlene said.

"So... I don't have a choice?" Gillian asked.

"No... but I will help you." Charlene assured.

"But.. are you not afraid?" Gillian asked.

"I am very. But, I can't leave you hanging." Charlene said giving Gillian a little push.

"Ha!ha!, thanks. Lets go. First day of school and I am already cursed, I don't want to be late for class too." Gillian said and they walked back down to the school laughing. Behind another tree, there was a dark figure who was watching their backs as they left.

"Nice to meet you... Gillian Chung."He said and vanished into thin air.

So during the whole day, Gillian always got this feeling that someone was staring at her. But as she turned around, either no one was there or everyone is minding their own business. When it was after school, almost everyone has left the building and Gillian was still at her locker putting her books away. She looked at the black rose just sitting in her locker, she was deciding whether or not to throw it away. She shook her head and put it back in her locker gently. She then heard something but saw no one in sight. Then, across the hall, a dark shadow swooshed by. The lights then went out frightening her. A pair of arms hugged her waists making her gasp.

"Hello." A deep voice said.

"W-who are you?" Gillian asked trying to keep herself from shaking.

"Aw.. don't tell me you are scared..." He teased.

"I-I'm not. Just tell me who you are." Gillian said more steadily.

"That's not important. Just tell me.. do you love me?" He asked.

"I can't answer that right now. But I might, if I get to know you." Gillian said.

"Hmmm?... you're different from the others. Or maybe, you just want to live longer." He hissed.

"Humph, you are wrong there. I don't give much about death, we all have die sooner or later. Don't threaten me with that." Gillian said harshly.

"Hmm... you really are different." He said.

"Will you let go? I'm tired of this position." Gillian said and he let go.

'I..I didn't want him to let go... It was like I was under a spell.. his warmth, his arms gently wrapped around mine...' Gillian thought.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's alright. Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Gillian asked.

"Um... sure." He said.

"Are the rumors true? Do you really kill those girls?" Gillian asked while he hesitated.

"Yes... but it is not by my choice. I don't kill them, the curse does." He said.

"The curse?" Gillian asked.

"Yes, the day I decide they are not my true love... the curse will kill them. I can't do anything." He said.

"It's okay." Gillian said and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Huh?! I... I can't open my eyes!" Gillian screamed; panicking.

"Gillian?!" She heard Charlene yell and her eyes fluttered open. The lights were all on and she was sitting on the floor.

"Gill! Are you okay?" Charlene asked rushing over to her.

"Huh? uh... yeah. I'm fine." Gillian said shaking her head.

"W-what's that?" Charlene asked pointing to the floor. There was another black rose with a note attached.

'Dear Gillian, you have not failed yet, nor have you passed. To win this round, simply capture my heart and show your true self. It is not over yet my love, if you fail to my heart's content, the curse will come and you will die. It's far from over, don't be startled to see me again.'

"Ugh... that guy gives me the chills all over. What is that, seriously! A love/threat/warning note?! I mean, come on! where's the romance?" Charlene said making Gillian laugh.

"Ha!ha!, what made you come here Char?" Gillian asked.

"Well, school ended 10 minutes ago and you were nowhere in sight. So I came to find you." Charlene said.

"Well, I'm fine. Lets go." Gillian said and they both left as someone watched their backs disappear out the door.

'How come she is so different? She's not scared of me, or afraid of dying. She tells the truth, none like the girls before... I don't know what to think. I can't think ahead though, learned from that mistake already. She's something, but I don't know if it will be enough to save her life. Best of Luck Gillian. The Curse... has just Begun.'

**Chapter 3**

Gillian came out of the bathroom while drying her hair. She lives with Charlene now since she just moved here and haven't found an apartment yet. So Charlene suggested that she moved in with her in case anything happens. As Gillian was drying her hair on her bed, the lights went out and her windows flew open as a gust of wind came in. Soon, the wind stopped and the windows closed. Then, Gillian saw a dark figure by her closet and disappeared.

"Who's there?" Gillian asked. No one answered making her think she is dreaming.

"Thinking about me?" A voice said behind her and she turned around seeing nothing but darkness.

"Why do you keep on popping into my life?" Gillian asked.

"Hey... why so rude?" He asked.

"Um... I'm flattered that you chose me, but I'm cursed. It doesn't really make me nice." Gillian said.

"True." He said sitting on top of her desk leaning back on his arm, his right leg crossed over his left.

"What are you doing here?" Gillian asked.

"Hey, you read the note. I told you not to be startled to see me again." He said.

"How do you know I read the note?" Gillian asked.

"I'm everywhere." He said.

"You're such a stalker." Gillian said making him laugh. His laugh was melodious and beautiful.

"You dare talk to me like so?" He asked.

"I don't see why not." Gillian said narrowing her eyes.

"Humph, I can kill you right here, right now." He said, his face an inch away from hers. Gillian then turned away making him laugh again.

"Ugh, are you always like this?" Gillian asked.

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean?" He asked.

"Ah!" Gillian cried clutching onto her stomach.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he went over by the bed.

"My stomach... it.. hurts..." Gillian strained as tears slowly fell down her eyes.

"Let me see it." He said and Gillian shook her head.

"Let me see it. It's not like I'm going to rape you..." He said teasingly and Gillian let go of her stomach. He gently lifted up her shirt. Gillian was frightened when she looked into his eyes. His eyes were glowing white, blazing like ice. He gently put his hand on Gillian's stomach and stared at it. Gillian gave a quick gasp as she felt a cold air rushing by, her hair flying in her face. As the wind stopped, he let go and fell to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Gillian asked pulling her shirt back down and knelled by his dark figure.

"I..I'm fine." He said.

"Don't strain." Gillian said. "Why am I not hurting?"

"I..I transfered it to me." He said making Gillian surprised.

'Why? Why would he help me?' Gillian thought.

"Why?" Gillian asked.

"I..I need to tell you something. Right when I gave you the rose, the.. the curse begins. Later on, I will show you something. But for now, some of your body parts will be in pain. They won't last very long, but as you felt it... it hurts like crap!" He said.

"Why did you help me?" Gillian asked again.

"I.. I don't know. I felt like I needed to." He said. Gillian smiled and laid on the floor and put her head on his chest.

"Thank you..." Gillian said and closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat as well as her own.

'So... he is human... if he has a heartbeat... but, he is immortal. Why does it feel like I am under his spell? His laugh... his concern... what does he want from me?'

**Chapter 4 **

The next morning the sun was shining from the window. Gillian woke up and saw him no where in sight but a note with a black rose attached on the floor.

'Gillian, thank you for spending the night with me. But I have to go now. I will be back, don't you fret. Till then, farewell and good luck.' -Your Cursed Black Rose... Edison Chen.

"Hm.. Edison... I like that.." Gillian said and got ready for school.

As Gillian and Charlene walked through the halls talking about 'him', all of a sudden, Gillian gave out a shriek, falling to the floor clutching onto her stomach. Everyone stopped and stared, whispering about what's going on.

"What's going on?" A girl asked.

"I don't know." Said another.

"Hey, isn't she--"

"Oh my gosh! She's the cursed one!: A girl shouted.

"Gillian! Are you okay?" Charlene asked.

"I-I'm fine." Gillian said straining her voice.

"All of you guys go away before I kick your behinds!" Charlene yelled and the crowd started dispersing.

"Hey, Char, I'm fine." Gillian said getting up slowly.

"Are you sure? Is the pain gone?" Charlene asked.

"Heck no. The pain is killing me! But you should get to class." Gillian said.

"Aren't you coming?" Charlene asked.

"No, I want to keep low for now." Gillian said making Charlene hesitate for a moment and shook her head.

"I can't let you do that. Every other girl before you started to skip class too. Then, they never even bother to show up anymore.." Charlene said.

"Char, I'm not going anywhere. I just want to go to the nurse to get some painkillers." Gillian said while Charlene heaved a sigh.

"Fine, but I want to see you in 1st period." Charlene said.

"Ha!ha, no problem." Gillian said and Charlene left. So Gillian went to the nurse's room and found no one there. So she laid down on the bed waiting for the nurse to come back. Soon, she fell asleep and had a dream:

'huh? Where am I?' Gillian asked; it was pitch dark.

'You are inside your dream right now.' A voice said.

'Edison? Where are you?'Gillian asked.

'No where, watch your eye.' Edison said then a bright light shone on her.

'Ah... what's going on?' Gillian asked.

'I'm going to tell you about the curse...' Edison whispered in her ear. Gillian turned around but saw nothing when she felt him breathing on her.

'What are you talking about? Won't I just get these pain killers?' Gillian asked.

'No, there is a lot more.' He said.

'Like what?' Gillian asked.

'Just... look at your hands.' He said and Gillian did so and gasped.

'W-what's happening?' Gillian asked. Half of her right hand was pitch black.

'That, is the curse. The blackness is the curse spreading throughout your body. It also determines your fate. Once, the curse has eaten through your whole body, you will die. The more darkness on you, the weaker you get. Not to mention the pain increases.' Edison said.

'So, I'm dead. There is no way to cure it huh.' Gillian said.

'There is, but now do you get how the curse got its name?' Edison asked.

'How? I... I don't know...' Gillian said shaking her head.

'Now is not the time for you to know the cure. We chose Black roses to represent it because Black is the darkness that spread throughout your body, and the Rose represents love, of which I am seeking for.' He explained.

'So... you are seeking for dark love?' Gillian asked.

'No.. I seek for true love, that is the only way to free myself. But, if you fail, you die.' Edison said.

'Sigh how did I get into this mess?' Gillian muttered.

'Just win my heart and you won't die.' Edison whispered into her ear.

'Gillian?' A voice in the distance called.

"Huh?" Gillian said opening her eyes and saw Charlene.

"Stupid! What happened to 'I'll be in 1st?'" Charlene yelled.

"Sorry, I guess I fell asleep while waiting." Gillian said.

"Well, do you feel better?" Charlene asked.

"Yeah, but I had the weirdest dream about him." Gillian said and shook her head.

"Are y-you sure it was a dream?" Charlene asked.

"Yeah, why?" Gillian asked and Charlene pointed to Gillian's hand. Gillian didn't notice before that she was holding a Black Rose.

"So... the dream was true?" Gillian asked looking at her right hand but saw no darkness.

"Dude, this is really freaky." Charlene said.

"Char, do you think I can go home?" Gillian asked.

"What? Why?!" Charlene asked.

"I really don't want to go to class right now." Gillian said.

"Fine, but you better be at home." Charlene said.

"Yeah yeah, mother." Gillian joked while Char pouted.

"I'm not that old. I'm just a caring friend." Charlene said.

"I know, thanks." Gillian said and they went their separate ways.

As Gillian got home, she went into her room and closed her curtains. She felt more tired than usual and wanted to sleep.

"Don't sleep." He said.

"Huh?" Gillian said looking around.

"Don't you want to know more?" Edison asked.

"No, I'm tired." Gillian said.

"Boo, you're no fun. Spending all your last breaths sleeping." Edison said.

"Are you trying to scare me?" Gillian asked.

"No... if I was trying to scare you... I'd do this!" He said and everything went pitch black. Then, she heard some croaking like the grudge boy and she felt something touch her feet and her throat tightened. She tried to breathe but ended up gasping. She felt light-headed thinking she was going to pass out and die. Then the croaking stopped and her throat loosened letting her breathe again. She heard his laughter and got angry.

"Shut up! That wasn't funny! Ugh." Gillian said and he stopped.

"What? Why are you so angry? Is it because you were afraid to die?" He said and Gillian stayed silent. "Humph, I knew it was too good to be true. Which mortal isn't afraid of dying? Especially cute ones like you.." He said putting a finger on her chin. Gillian jerked her face away making him take his finger back.

"Yeah, I was scared, I was afraid, but it wasn't about death! It was you..." Gillian said.

"W-what?" He asked.

"Nothing, just go away." Gillian said and put her blanket over her head.

**Chapter 5**

'Just leave me alone. I don't need to see you in my dreams.' Gillian said.

'Aw... still mad?' He asked.

'What do you want form me besides my life?' Gillian asked.

'Geez... aren't you just a hot pocket.' He said.

'What? Hot pocket? Where did that come from? Do I look like a lean cuisine?' Gillian asked.

'No... but, do you want to know how you can live?' He asked.

'Win your heart, yada yada yada...' Gillian said.

'Yeah... but how do I save you from the curse?' He asked and Gillian stayed silent.

'Tell me.' She said softly.

'I die.' He said.

'What?' Gillian said.

'You know I'm immortal. I will not die till I find my true love. When I have found her, she will already be cursed. To save her, and to free myself, I transfer all my powers to her. I sacrifice myself just to save her. Don't you see, the past of my family, causes me to suffer. Either I suffer for eternity, or I die saving my loved one.' He said.

'Would you rather live?' Gillian asked.

'I'd rather die. I'm already 20. I'm sick of hiding, suffering, and killing innocent girls. I don't want to live for eternity. I want to know, that I'm able to give my life to the one I love. That's worth something.' He said.

'What if... she doesn't want you to die?' Gillian asked.

'I'd rather see her alive than dead.' He said.

'Have you ever thought about her feelings?!' Gillian asked. Before he could answer, Gillian woke up and ran out of the room.

'Why... why was she so upset? Is it because of me?' Edison asked himself as he watched her run out.

'Gosh, why do I even care what his lover thinks? I'm not his lover, am I? He's just... he's so clueless! Ugh... I shouldn't even worry about this. My life is almost over. So I should live to my fullest content and forget about him.' Gillian thought.

NEXT DAY--

The next day, Gillian forgot about the curse and acted like a normal girl. She went to school with Charlene and went to all her classes. Soon, it was near the end of the day and she was still fine, No side pains, headache, body weakening, etc. Furthermore, no signs of Edison.

"So... you're really cursed?" He asked Gillian.

"Ha!ha! Yeah Nic. How many times do we have to tell you?" Gillian asked.

"Just making sure y'all not playing me." Nic said.

"Don't worry, your girlfriend wouldn't lie to you." Gillian said and they both laughed.

'Girlfriend?!' Edison thought. He was watching Gillian all day and she was always around Nic making Edison boil inside.

As Nic and Gillian was talking, Nic suddenly dropped to the ground, clutching onto his stomach.

"Ahh!" Nic yelled.

"Nic!" Gillian shouted.

"Nic?! Nic!" Charlene yelled running up to them. Before she reached Nic, he rose up to the air like some powerful grasp was holding him.

"Fool! Don't you know she's cursed upon my power?! How dare you still go after her?!" A voice raged out of no where. All the students stopped and stared and many more students came to watch.

'Edison?' Gillian thought?

"Wei! Edison Chen! You put him down right now! He has nothing to do with this!" Gillian screamed.

"Edison?"

"Who's that?"

"Do you think..."

"It's the phantom?"

"You mean the phantom who kills girls; the Black Rose Phantom?"

Then, Nic fell to the ground and Charlene ran over to him.

"Nic!" Charlene yelled as Nic gasped for air.

"I'm fine." Nic said softly giving a slight smile. Then Charlene gave a death glare into the air.

"What's wrong with you?! He didn't do anything!" Charlene raged. Then Gillian rose up into the air.

"Let me go!" Gillian said trying to struggle out of his grasp. Even though no one can see him, Gillian can feel his hand around her throat.

"Fool! How dare you reveal my name?! I shouldn't have ever trusted you." He said and she flew a couple feet away from where she was before.

"Gillian!" Charlene and Nic said running over to her. But no matter how loud they screamed, or how hard they shook her, she wouldn't get up; she was knocked unconscious.

**Chapter 6**

'What is your problem?' Gillian yelled.

'What were you doing around him?!' He asked.

'Oh what?! I can't have friends now?' Gillian asked.

'Don't you mean more than friend?' He said.

'What? Oh come on! Just because I'm under your curse doesn't mean that I can't have a life!'Gillian said.

'You can have a life, but not with him!' he said.

'Why not?' Gillian asked.

'How are you suppose to win my heart if you have a boyfriend?' He yelled.

'What are you talking about?! Nic is going out with Char!' Gillian said.

'What?' He said.

'I'm not with him.' Gillian said and a smile crept over Edison's face.

'Oh... why didn't you say so then?' He yelled.

'Hey! How is this my fault? You didn't let any of us explain. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're jealous.' Gillian said and smiled.

'What?! Jealous of who?' He denied.

'Humph, if you're not jealous, why are you so mad that I was around him?' Gillian asked tensing him up.

'I...' He stuttered.

'Ha! So it is true! Our mysterious phantom is jealous! Isn't that cute! Hey, that means there is some heart in you.' Gillian teased.

'Shut up!' He said and Gillian saw a bright light and winced.

"She's up!" Charlene said. Gillian was laying on a bed and the walls were all white with one portrait hanging on the wall.

"Mm..." Gillian said and tried to get up.

"Be careful." Nic said and helped her sit up.

"Are you okay?" Charlene asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Gillian asked as she rubbed her right temple while she felt like her head was about explode.

"That stupid phantom threw you like across the hall, knocking you out. The nurse said that you should be okay, just a little more rest." Charlene said.

"Oh..." Gillian said.

"Um.. Gillian?" Nic said.

"Yeah?" Gillian said and Nic pointed to her left hand. There was a black rose in her palms.

"Oh gee! Can he stop sending those? It's creeping me out." Charlene said and Gillian just gave a smile as she looked at the rose.

------

Gillian was walking home to get some rest, but she didn't feel like going home so she bought herself some coffee and went to the ocean port. She sat down at the edge of the cement as her legs dangled above the ocean.

"Hey." A voice said. Gillian looked all around but saw no one. Everybody was minding their own business and walking away.

"Where are you?" Gillian asked as she looked around.

"Hello... I can't show myself. You should know that by now. Have you ever seen my face?" He asked.

"Well, no." Gillian said.

"Exactly." He said.

"Well, when do I get to see your face?" Gillian asked.

"Well, when the time is right I guess. No one has ever seen my face...I will only show it to my true love before I leave her." Edison said and Gillian stayed silent as she kept her head down.

"Well, where are you? I mean, I can hear you, but I can't see you." Gillian said.

"I'm.. sitting right next to you." He said and Gillian looked both sides but saw nothing.

"Don't lie." Gillian said and looked back out into the ocean.

"I'm not." He said and Gillian felt a hand on her right hand. She looked over but saw no one.

"How... how can that be?" Gillian asked unbelieving her eyes.

"I told you, I'm immortal. I can do things no human can do." He said.

"But aren't you human too?" Gillian asked.

"Yes, I'm only half. The curse have given me some powers so I can disguise and hide myself. But I still have a heart and my emotions." He said

"Oh, is it tiring? Living this way." Gillian asked.

"Yes, sometimes I wonder, why is this happening to me? Why can't it be someone else. But... I can't think that way. It's too selfish of me. Besides, I have learned a lot from living like this." He said.

"Oh... can anyone hear you?" Gillian asked as she looked around.

"They can't hear me, but they can hear you. So, if they think you are insane, it's not my fault." He said and Gillian gave a little laugh.

"Yeah, that's really nice to let everyone know I'm loco." Gillian said.

"Not everyone thinks that.." He said.

"Who?" Gillian asked as she looked over.

"Me." He said. Gillian blushed and looked back out at the ocean as they stayed silent and watched the waves. Something is... he never took his hand off hers.

**Chapter 7**

So around seven, Gillian closed her front door and locked it. Gillian turned around and saw a face pop in front of hers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gillian screamed.

"Where have you been miss!?" Charlene shouted.

"Oh, its just you. What are you trying to do?! Kill me faster?" Gillian asked.

"Do you know what time it is?!" Charlene said ignoring Gillian's comment while pointing to her Winnie the pooh watch.

"Sorry, I was at the pier and lost track of time." Gillian said putting her keys on the table and went into the kitchen.

"Well do you know how worried I was when I didn't see you at home? I thought he kidnapped you, raped you in a middle of an alley, then killed you and stuffed your body in some garbage bag!" Charlene said plopping herself onto the couch.

"Wow, thanks. I was only gone for a few hours and I have been kidnapped, raped, killed, and stuffed in a bag. I wonder what you would think if I was gone for a day." Gillian said as she opened her can of Pepsi.

"I would've thought the same, but I would've called the cops." Charlene said making Gillian laugh. Then Gillian looked over to her right but saw nothing. "What?"

"Nothing, I swear I felt someone sit down right next to me." Gillian said.

"Hello, what do you take me as? A ghost? I'm sitting right next to you." Charlene said and put her arm on Gillian's shoulder.

"No, I'm serious. You're on my left, I felt something sit on my right." Gillian said.

"Stop scaring me Gillie." Charlene said.

"I'm not." Gillian said and the lights went out and all the blinds closed automatically and it was pitch black.

"Boo." A voice said.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Charlene screamed and she was jumping around the couch.

"Charlene calm down!" Gillian said.

"Oh my stinking rice cake!! Get me out of here!!!!" Charlene said.

"Charlene st- Ah!" Gillian said and the lights switched back on and the blinds were opened. As the light shone you could see Charlene standing on top of the couch and was hugging the wall. Her left side of her face was squished on the wall and her left leg was crunched up too.

"What in the mother named world just happened?" Charlene muffled.

"He was playing you Char." Gillian said and heaved a sigh.

"Why that littl-" Charlene said removing herself from the wall and looked at Gillian. Her white T-shirt was left with a Pepsi stain. "Wha-"

"While you were freaking out, you made me spill my drink." Gillian said.

"He!He... sorry about that." Charlene said sheepishly.

"No worries." Gillian said.

"How did you know he was playing us?" Charlene asked and Gillian pointed to the table. In the middle was a black rose and a note attached.

"He always leave something after his attempt." Gillian said and reached out for the note.

'Dear Gillian,  
Sorry about the little joke, I never knew your friend would freak out like that. It was just for a sense of humor. Maybe if you fail... little Miss Charlene Choi will be my next target... I find her quite amusing...'

"That little... he better not go after me! I have no interest in you!? You little Mr. Phantom who thinks he can play practical jokes and not be seen!!! Just because you are like invisible- oh my God. If he can get around the house without being seen... Wha!!! I have been exposed!!!!" Charlene said covering herself up.

"Char.." Gillian was about to say.

"No! Don't say it!!! I have betrayed my Nickie... Why?!!! He has seen through me, I should just die!" Charlene said plopping herself onto the couch.

"A little over dramatic Char. I doubt he is that kind of a person." Gillian said.

"No, you can't trust a phantom... I'm doomed!!!" Charlene said.

"Hey! Miss talk-a-lot." A voice said.

"AH!!!! He's here!!! I told you he's a perverted stalker!!!" Charlene said jumping off the couch and covering herself.

"Is she always like this?" Edison asks as Charlene is on the floor complaining about how she has failed.

"Why are you here?" Gillian asked.

"I thought I'd drop by, who knew she would..." Edison said.

"Yeah, come with me. Hey Char, calm down!! He's coming with me to my room. Don't worry okay?" Gillian said.

"How can I be sure after you leave he won't be down here watching my every move!" Charlene said.

"Because I'm holding his hand right here and I won't let go of it till we are in my room okay?" Gillian said lifting up her left hand. You can see that her hand was cupped and it looked like she was holding thin air. Gillian then walked upstairs with her left hand pulling him up. After Gillian was out of sight Charlene looked both ways before running up to her room.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" He laughed as Gillian closed the door.

"It's not funny you know!" Gillian said.

"I'm sorry, but your friend is really funny." He said.

"What do you expect? You told her that you were going after her." Gillian said and sat on her bed.

"Sorry, who knew she couldn't take a joke." He said.

"Hey, I'm tired of looking at thin air. Can I at least see your shadow or something?" Gillian asked.

"Sure." He said and snapped his fingers. Her curtains closed and the room went pitch black. But Gillian could see his figure walking over to her and sat down by her. "Happy?"

"As a clam." Gillian said. They stayed in silent for awhile before Edison broke the silence.

"Soo..." He said.

"Tell me... how did you get cursed?" Gillian asked. He didn't speak for awhile making Gillian think that he left.

"My parents' past made me like this. It was told that my father asked a favor from some kind of wizard. I know, magic doesn't exist and it sounds bizarre, but it is true. In order to repay the wizard, my parents had to retrieve this valuable jewel that the wizard was longing for. My parents weren't the smartest people and not to mention they were really greedy. Once they found the jewel, they resent to give it to the wizard. They thought that since the wizard was old, around his 90's he wouldn't remember or couldn't do anything about it. But they were wrong, the wizard went after my parents causing their death, and put me in a spell... He said I must kill every one of my target before I find my true love. He doesn't want my parents' blood to live. So even if I do find my love I must kill myself for her. That's how I break the spell. Either I live for eternity or sacrifice myself for her, like you already know." Edison said. Gillian just sat there silently listening.

"But... why does it have to be true love?" Gillian asked.

"It was said that the jewel held the wizard's love... and since he never retrieved it... he was left with agony and pain. He wanted my parents to suffer the same thing. But since they were already married and dead, he decided to make me suffer since I am their blood." Edison said.

"Oh... I'm... sorry." Gillian said.

"It's okay. Some things are meant to be." Edison said.

**Chapter 8**

"Gillian... wake up!" Charlene said pushing her lightly but Gillian just gave a soft moan and went back to sleep.

'Huh, it isn't like Gillian to oversleep... She's usually the one waking me up...' Charlene thought.

"Hey!!! Gillian Chung! Get up!" Charlene said and pulled the blanket off of Gillian and grabbed her extra pillow and started whacking her with it.

"Okay! I'm up already!" Gillian said and sat up. Her eyes were still closed and her hair was in front of her face.

"Whoa, you look scary when you wake up. Thank you I'm usually asleep and you are all nice looking when I get up." Charlene said.

"你要死啊？！ (you want to die?!)" Gillian said.

"No! Sorry, just saying..." Charlene said and stuck her tongue out before running out of her room.

"sigh Why do I feel like crap today?" Gillian muttered and went into the bathroom. Awhile later she walked down the stairs looking very tired while Charlene was already downstairs eating.

"Hey, did you use make-up or what? Your face looks paler than usual." Charlene said as she stuffed a piece of egg in her mouth.

"No, no make-up today. It's just probably lack of sleep." Gillian said sitting down and began to eat too and Charlene shrugged it off. When Charlene finished washing her dish, she went back out and grabbed her bag. She looked at Gillian who was poking at her food. Everything was still there, untouched.

"Hey... Gillian ah. Are you feeling okay?" Charlene asked.

"Huh? Yeah, of course. Why?" Gillian said.

"Well, because your food is untouched..." Charlene said.

"Oh, I'm just not hungry today." Gillian said.

"Oh, well... let's get to school before we are late." Charlene said.

"Ok..." Gillian said softly grabbing her bag and they both went out together.

'Hm... something is wrong with Gillian... but what?' Charlene thought.

------------------

"Gillian!" The teacher shouted but Gillian didn't hear her. So the teacher walked to Gillian's desk and took her meter stick and whacked it on her table. "Miss Gillian Chung!"

"Huh?" Gillian said looking up at her teacher.

"Please pay attention." She said.

"Oh, sorry..." Gillian said and gave a little bow and her teacher went back up to the front of the class and started teaching again. When the teacher turned her back, Charlene leaned over to Gillian.

"Eh, what's wrong with you today?" Charlene whispered.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Gillian said as she scribbled down some notes.

"Really, because you are acting really weird today." Charlene said.

"Really? Everything seems normal though." Gillian said.

"Are you serious?! First, you woke up late, then you lost your appetite, and now, you're not even paying attention to the teacher." Charlene said.

"Oh... I guess I'm just a bit tired." Gillian said.

"What did that pervert do to you?" Charlene said.

"Pervert? Oh... he didn't do anything Char." Gillian said.

"Then why are you so out of it?" Charlene asked.

"I'm just tired. I just need some rest and I will be fine. Don't worry." Gillian said assuring Charlene.

"Fine..." Charlene said and stopped the conversation before they got in trouble.

When their class ended, Gillian and Charlene were walking to their next class. As Charlene babbled on about how Edison made her so scared that she couldn't sleep last night wondering if he was in her room stalking her, Gillian got dizzy and her vision became a blur. Before she knew it, she fell onto the floor unconscious.

----

'What's going on?' Gillian asked.

'Do you wonder why you have been acting weird today?' A voice said.

'Yes, Charlene and the others can tell too.' Gillian said.

'Well, it's the curse.' Edison said.

'What?' Gillian asked.

'Look at your right arm.' Edison said and a light shone one her so she could see. Her right arm showed the curse, but it wasn't just on her hand now, it went all the way up to her shoulder.

'Oh my gosh...' Gillian said.

'Yes, the longer you live... the more it will cover your body. At this point, you will have a change in appetite, and become tired more quickly. Soon, as time goes on, you will fall asleep more often, vomit, lack of energy, etc.' Edison explained.

'Oh... well, how long do you think I have to live then?' Gillian asked.

'Well, it actually depends on me seeing if I like you or not. But if I wait till the very end, then you will still have a couple of months. The curse spread through you very quickly.' Edison said.

'Oh...' Gillian said softly.

'Yeah, for now, just... get a lot of rest okay? Don't move around too much. That'll just make the curse worse.' Edison said.

'Ok... can only you show me the curse or can I see it by myself whenever?' Gillian asked.

'You can see it yourself, you control whether you want to see it or not. Other people can see it too if you allow them. Just think about the curse and concentrate on it and it will show.' Edison said.

'Ok… thanks.' Gillian said.

'Just barely, you fainted... Charlene and Nic brought you to the health room. When I let you go, just... either stay rested in the health room or go home. Don't continue class. It'll make matters worse.' Edison said.

'Ok...' Gillian said and a bright light flashed.

"Gillian!" Charlene said as Gillian's eyes slowly opened.

"Hey..." Gillian said.

"Are you okay?" Nic asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some rest." Gillian said.

"Are you sure?" Charlene asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive." Gillian said.

"How do you know for sure?" Charlene asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Gillian asked.

"Yes." Charlene said and Nic nodded too. So Gillian rolled up her right sleeve and thought about the curse. In no time, the blackness was shone on her whole right arm. Charlene gave a gasp and covered her mouth while Nic's was wide open.

"What is that?" Nic asked.

"It's the curse... it tells me how long I get to live... Once, the blackness has covered throughout me, I die." Gillian said softly.

"Gillian..." Charlene said.

"According to Edison, the more the curse is spread throughout my body, the symptoms get worse." Gillian said.

"How much worse?" Charlene asked.

"Right now, I've had lost of appetite, and grown weaker... soon, I will vomit, lack energy, and much more..." Gillian said.

"I'm so sorry..." Charlene said.

"It's ok..." Gillian said and the blackness vanished and she rolled her sleeve back down. "He said as long as I get a lot of rest, I should be fine. The more movement I do, the more energy I waste and the curse is for effective."

"Then, you should rest here until school is over. I will give you two a ride home." Nic said.

"Yeah! don't waste your energy!" Charlene said and Gillian nodded. "So... what happens when the curse is all over your body?"

"I die... I have only... a few months left.." Gillian said.

**Chapter 9**

When Gillian got home she put her stuff on her table and laid down on her bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"How long have you been here?" Gillian asked as she looked up at the ceiling.

"When you came home." He said.

"Do... you want to go take a walk?" Gillian asked.

"W-what?" He said.

"You want to take a walk or something? I don't feel like sleeping yet." Gillian said.

"Um.. sure, I guess." He said. Gillian grabbed her bag and her jacket and walked out her door.

"Char! I'm going out for awhile!" Gillian shouted and shut the door behind her.

"Wait! Going out where- sigh that girl always make me worry about her." Charlene said shaking her head and closed her door again.

"Oh my gosh! It feels so good out here!" Gillian said as she took in a huge breath.

"Why did you want to get out so fast?" Edison asked.

"Hey! Look! It's a double deck bus. Let's go sit on it." Gillian said and ran up to the bus.

'Why did she ignore my question?' Edison thought and went right by her side.

"Here is the money for two sir." Gillian said.

"For two?" He asked.

"Oh, ha,ha, sorry." Gillian said and only paid for one person.

"Smart going." Edison whispered to her as they were heading up the stairs.

"Yay! No one is up here. We get it all to ourselves." Gillian said and sat at the very back.

"So..." Edison said.

"Hong Kong is so pretty at night." Gillian said.

"Yeah, it is. I haven't been out here like this in a long time." Edison said.

"Really? Then.. we should come out here more often then." Gillian said and gave him a smile.

"It's a promise." Edison said and they both laughed.

"Are you hungry then?" Gillian asked.

"I don't eat." Edison said.

"What? Don't tell me you drink blood." Gillian said.

"Haha, I'm a phantom, not a vampire." Edison said. "I have never really touched human food before. It's not like I can eat in public or anything. I've.. just never been hungry before. I never knew what it felt like to starve."

"Oh.. but you can eat right?" Gillian asked.

"Of course. I can do practically anything." He said.

"Then, I should treat you to something later." Gillian said.

"But.. how does food taste like?" He asked.

"Very good, it gives you mouth joy and the flavor... it's a great feeling." Gillian said as she looked ahead of her.

'She looks so beautiful when she smiles... and, her thoughtfulness...' Edison thought as he stared at her.

"Hey! Why aren't you speaking? Even though I can't see you, I know that you are thinking about something. You want to share?" Gillian said.

"Haha, I have a lot of thoughts and secrets. What do you want to know?" Edison asked.

"Mmm... do you like me? Please answer truthfully." Gillian said. Edison hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"Like you as how?" He asked.

"Like... do you think I'm the right one?" Gillian asked.

"I do like you, but I'm not sure if you are the right one." Edison answered truthfully.

"I understand." Gillian said.

"What about you? Do you like me?" Edison asked.

"I'm not sure about my own feelings anymore... I mean, is loving somebody really that hard? Do people have to keep their love a secret? How do you know if you're in love? The real question is... What is love?" Gillian said.

"I'm sorry.. I can't answer you because... I haven't found the answer either. I mean, I thought I found her... but the truth was... she was only using me to live. My heart completely broke when I found out. I thought there was no hope for me. All these girls want... is to survive." Edison said.

"I'm sorry... girls these days aren't like before anymore. Nobody is the same anymore, they all don't care. Sometimes... I just wish I was part of the world." Gillian said.

"Well, if you are not part of the world, then how would your true love feel?" Edison asked.

"I don't even know if I have one." Gillian said.

"Everyone has one. They are just unfortunate if they can't find them in time." Edison said.

"Can... can I see you?" Gillian asked. Edison stayed silent. " I understand, its very dumb of me to ask. I just.. what to see the mysterious phantom that has..." Gillian said.

"Has what?" Edison asked.

"Nothing. Just forget it. Come on! Let's go." Gillian said and walked back down to the bus and got off.

"Where are we going?" Edison asked.

"See that little ice cream shop? You'll love ice cream for sure." Gillian said and went into the shop.

"Hi, how may I help you?" The employee asked.

"Hi, um.. can I get two ice cream cones?" Gillian asked.

"No problem. What flavor?" She asked.

"Uh... strawberry and chocolate." Gillian said.

"Ok, hold on for just a second..." She said and made the ice creams. "there you go. $1.25"

"Thank you." Gillian said handing over the money and grabbed the cones.

"Thank you, have a good night and come again." She said.

"What is that?" Edison asked as they walked out.

"Ice cream. Its made with milk and ice and... well, I'm not really sure. But I can guarantee that it is good." Gillian said.

"Ok." He said.

"Let's wait for a double deck before we eat. I don't want people to see ice cream floating in thin air." Gillian said.

"Well, I can always eat in my human form." Edison said.

"but I thought you said..." Gillian said.

"Um.. well, which flavor is better?" Edison asked changing the subject.

"Um... depends on you. The pink one is strawberry, the brown one is chocolate." Gillian said.

"The brown one looks like crap." Edison said making Gillian laugh.

"Its chocolate, a lot of people like it. Even if it looks like crap." Gillian said.

"Oh, what do you like?" Edison asked.

"I like both flavors. So you can choose." Gillian said.

"I'll take the pink on then." Edison said.

"Ok, bus is here." Gillian said getting up and paid the bus before going to the top. They sat in the same place before Gillian gave Edison the strawberry ice cream.

"Try it already." Gillian said as she looked at the floating strawberry ice cream untouched.

"I'm scared." Edison said.

"Haha, trust me." Gillian said. Edison took a lick before responding.

"How is it?" Gillian asked.

"Its... good." Edison said.

"Hehe, told you!" Gillian said and started eating hers.

"I never knew that eating something would taste this good." Edison said.

"Haha, well now you know." Gillian said.

"Hey, let me have some of yours." Edison said.

"No! You have your own." Gillian said.

"Aw. Come on! I want to try this chocolate." Edison said.

"Fine." Gillian said and stuck her cone out. He took a lick.

"Yum. Chocolate is good." Edison said.

"Haha, told you! Now give me some of yours." Gillian said.

"No way!" He said.

"Hey you took a lick of mine." Gillian said pouting.

"Haha, ok." Edison said and gave her some. They just laughed and talked all they way.

**Chapter 10**

"So.. where do you want to go now?" Edison asked.

"I don't know... lets go to the pier." Gillian said.

"Didn't we go there already?" Edison asked.

"Yeah but its really beautiful at night." Gillian said.

"Sure sure, whatever." Edison said.

"Hey, can't you just change into your human form? I don't want people to think I'm insane while talking to thin air." Gillian said.

"I told you I will only show my true form to my true love." Edison said.

"Humph, fine then." Gillian said crossing her arms and pouting.

"Ok ok fine. Just take me to get some clothes." Edison said and Gillian gave him a disgusted look.

"Are you telling me that you are naked right now?" Gillian said as she scooted over.

"Of course I am wearing clothes. But I want something to disguise myself so you can't see my face." Edison explained.

"Oh ok, well lets get to it! There is a store over there." Gillian said and they went into the store.

"Hello miss, can I help you?" An employee asked.

"No thanks, I'm just going to go look around." Gillian said.

"Take your time." She said and Gillian went over to the men's section.

"Ok, what do you want?" Gillian whispered.

"Clothes." Edison said.

"More specific please." Gillian said.

"Fine, how about I choose what I want and you just grab it for me?" Edison suggested.

"Ok whatever, those ladies already think I'm weird enough for being in the men's section. Let's just hurry up and get out." Gillian said.

"Fine fine." Edison said. Soon, Gillian was holding a pair of baggy jeans, a long-sleeved light blue and white striped, collared shirt, a black cap, black shades, and a pair of white shoes.

"Cow... this is going to hurt my wallet." Gillian muttered.

"Hey, who was the one who wanted me to go to my true form?" Edison asked.

"Yeah yeah, me. Um, excuse me miss. Can I have a changing room?" Gillian asked.

"Um sure.." The employee said as she looked at Gillian with all the men's clothes.

"I'm holding it for a friend." Gillian said.

"yes, of course." She said and left.

"I hate you." Gillian said and Edison started chuckling.

"What did I do?" Edison asked.

"Now they think I'm some kind of homo freak." Gillian said.

"Sorry.." He said as he tried to stop laughing.

"Come on. Just take the clothes and go in." Gillian said.

"Hey! Don't you think it's rather bizarre that you hand the air a pile of clothing and it magically walks into the changing room by itself." Edison said.

"Good point but what can I do?" Gillian asked.

"Go in there." Edison said.

"Ew! you pervert." Gillian said.

"Excuse you. I'm the one changing." Edison said.

"Gr.. fine." Gillian said and went inside.

"Ok, give me the clothes." Edison said as he closed the door.

"Here. Just hurry up." Gillian said.

"Well, turn around." Edison said and Gillian turned around to where the mirror was. She closed her eyes.

'Jeez, what takes him so long? I can't keep my eyes closed for long unless I'm sleeping...' Gillian thought and she gave a little peek. He already had put on his pants and his shirt. He was now putting on his cap and shades.

'Wow, even though the clothes are floating in the air, it still makes him look pretty good. hehe, I wonder what he really looks like.' Gillian thought.

"You pervert." Edison said and Gillian quickly shut her eyes.

"W-what are you talking about?" Gillian asked.

"I can hear you talk you know." Edison said.

"I never said anything." Gillian said.

"Ok, I can hear your thoughts." Edison said.

"Who is the pervert now?" Gillian said.

"Still you, know you should leave first so the ladies out there won't suspect anything." Edison said.

"Fine by me." Gillian said, since her eyes were still closed so she was moving her hands around searching for the knob. She then touched something that was Edison's stomach.

"Sorry." Gillian mumbled and quickly went out the door. Then she sat down on the chair outside the dressing rooms fanning herself.

'Aiyo... how can I be so careless! Forget that he is a phantom, then touch him. grr… my face is so red now, everybody must think I'm crazy. It's and invisible body yet I'm freaking out. What is wrong with me?' Gillian thought.

"Ai! are you do-" Gillian was going to say and the door opened. Gillian's mouth just dropped open. Even though you couldn't see much of his face, he looked pretty good. His hands were in his pockets, his cap was put to the right said, and he was looking around. His face looked very smooth and his jaw line made him look a bit masculine and fit.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"Very good." Gillian said.

"Hehe, really? Thanks." He said and gave off a smirk.

"Whatever, and what is up with that smirk?" Gillian asked.

"It's my signature smile." Edison said.

"Sure, lets just get going." Gillian said and went to the cashier. The girls were giggling and pointing at Edison when he walked next to Gillian.

"Um.. how much is his outfit?" Gillian asked.

"$55" One of them said waving at Edison.

"What?! $55? I'm so going to kill you." Gillian said giving him a death glare.

"Sorry lor. I'll pay you back." Edison said.

"Pshaw yeah right." Gillian said and unwillingly gave the money to them.

"Thank you ladies." He said giving another smirk at them.

"Lets go!" Gillian said and pulled him out of the store.

"What?" Edison asked.

"You hurt my wallet that's what!" Gillian said.

"Sorry for the thousandth time. Besides, it.." Edison said.

"It was you who wanted me to show myself." Gillian and Edison said at the same time.

"I know I know." Gillian said.

"Why you so mad for? Don't tell me... you're jealous." Edison said.

"Wha-what?! Of course not! I-I er... I just want to go to the pier!" Gillian said.

"Haha okay okay. Whatever you say." Edison said.

"Wow! It's so pretty out here. I told you its better at night!" Gillian said as she took a deep breath in.

"Yeah yeah, don't know why you girls think these things are romantic." Edison said.

"Because it is. I mean, it is probably every girls dream to go sight seeing at night with the one they love. Especially if they come to the pier and confess their true feelings for each other. Aish! That is one of the most romantic ways." Gillian said as she was smiling.

"Heh, do you think it will ever happen with you?" Edison asked and Gillian's smile went away.

"No.. it won't." Gillian said.

"Why?" Edison asked.

"Because I'm under your spell idiot!" Gillian said and smacked his head.

"Ah. But I-" Edison was about to say.

"You what?" Gillian asked.

"N-nothing lah. I think you should be heading home. I bet Charlene will be worried sick." Edison said.

"Oh, yeah huh! Come on! That girl is so scary when she is protective." Gillian said and the began walking home.

**Chapter 11**

So Gillian quietly came thru the door and looked both ways.

"Phew, Charlene's not here. Thank goodness." Gillian said as she locked the door.

"Yeah, she scares me." Edison said. Then they both turned around and Charlene was standing in front of them.

"AHhh!!" Gillian screamed as she pushed her back further into the door.

"Where were you missy?!" Charlene asked.

"I told you I was going out." Gillian said.

"Yeah! Going out then bringing home a gigolo??" Charlene asked with her hands on her hips.

"What?!" Both of them said.

"Do I look like a gigolo?" Edison shouted.

"Ah! You sound just like... yowch. You look fine in person." Charlene said as she examined him from head to toe.

"Stop it!" Edison said.

"OoOoOo... Gillian you naughty naughty." Charlene said.

"What are you talking about?" Gillian asked.

"Hey, what's with the shades? It's already dark outside. And I can't see your face." Charlene said reaching for the glasses but Edison smacked her hand away.

"Don't touch the shades. It's my disguise. None of you guys are even supposed to see my true form." Edison said.

"Oh... what were you two doing out so late then?" Charlene asked.

"It was me lah, I just needed to get out." Gillian said.

"Oh no, its getting worse! First you skip class and now you won't even bother coming home!" Charlene said.

"Char, I'm home now ain't I?" Gillian asked.

"Yeah.. but." Charlene was about to say.

"Don't think too much Char. Lets just go to sleep. It's getting late." Gillian said.

"Fine, but if I didn't have school tomorrow, I wouldn't have let you off this easily." Charlene said.

"Haha, okay lah. I'm sorry, no next time kay?" Gillian said and Charlene nodded her head.

"Okay lah. Night." Charlene said.

"Night." They both said and Charlene went back into her room.

"Phew, thought she'd never leave." Edison said.

"Come on." Gillian said and they went back into her room.

"Ok.. well, I have to go now." Edison said.

"Ok then." Gillian said setting down her bag and taking off her jacket.

"Ok, see you next time." Edison said.

"Where do you have to go?" Gillian asked.

"Oh, um... nowhere." Edison said.

"Sure sure. You better not be like looking at me undress or something." Gillian said.

"Of course not!! I'm not like that." Edison said.

"And not reading my mind?" Gillian said.

"Promise." Edison said.

"Ok then." Gillian said as she turned towards her bed.

"Night." Edison said and quickly gave her a peck on her cheek. Gillian turned around and he was gone.

"Night..." Gillian said softly as she smiled to herself. During the night, Gillian kept on tossing and turning.

'Grr... stupid him. He just had to kiss me. Now I can't sleep. But... why DID he kiss me?? Does that mean he likes me?? Psh, Gillian Chung don't think too much. Why would he like you?? You are just like a meal to him. You and him... will never happen. But... it was nice while it lasted.' Gillian thought giving a smile before she fell asleep.

--------

The next morning, Gillian woke up feeling as good as new. She gave a little stretch before going into the bathroom to get ready. When she got out and changed she gave herself a smile when she thought about the night before and went downstairs to cook some breakfast. When she brought two plates out, Charlene came down the stairs.

"Morning." Gillian said and set the plates down.

"Whoa. Am I dreaming?? Gillian is up early again and cooking breakfast." Charlene said sitting down.

"Its not that big of surprise." Gillian said.

"Yeah, ever since that curse thing happened, you've been getting weaker and I have to cook or something." Charlene said.

"Well, I don't know why, but I feel as good as new today." Gillian said.

"Hm... that's weird. Do you think the curse thing goes on and off?" Charlene asked.

"I'm not sure, but it seems like it though huh?" Gillian said.

"Yeah, it's really weird. You should ask the phantom guy later." Charlene said.

"Ok, but we better get going or else we are going to be late for class." Gillian said looking at her watch.

"Ok, let's go." Charlene said stuffing the last piece of egg in her mouth and grabbed her book bag before they headed out the door.

-------

"Gillian, what is the answer?" The teacher asked.

"35xz 21mp to the second power" Gillian replied.

"Correct again. Good job Gillian." The teacher praised before going back to her lesson.

"Dang Gill, you got it going on." Charlene whispered.

"I'm feeling all normal again. I don't know why either." Gillian said.

"Ok, something weird is definitely going on. You should check your arm." Charlene said.

"I can't check it here! Maybe later." Gillian said.

"Okay, but I don't want to be there. Your arm gives me the jeebies." Charlene said and paid attention to the teacher again.

So after class, Gillian decided to go to the storage room where nobody can see or hear what she is doing.

"Hey.. Edison. Are you here?" Gillian whispered.

"What?" Edison's voice huffed. His voice was soft and out of breath like.

"Are you okay?" Gillian asked.

"I'm fine. Do you need anything?" He asked.

"I'm just wondering why I am fine." Gillian said.

"Last night... when I gave you a kiss..." Edison said and Gillian blushed thinking back.

"What about it?" Gillian asked.

"I transferred a bit of my powers to you." Edison said lightly.

"What?!" Gillian said.

"I didn't know that I was able to do that... but the cause of that made me very weak, and you better... for now." Edison said.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Gillian said.

"It's not your fault." Edison said.

"Yes, I guess I might've lead you the wrong way." Gillian said.

"What?" Edison asked.

"If it wasn't for me.. you wouldn't have kissed me and be so weak right now." Gillian said.

"Please, don't blame that on you. It's not your fault. Don't worry about it. I will be fine." Edison said.

"Mm... how can I make it up to you?" Gillian asked.

"Spend your day today really well because I don't think you will feel like this tomorrow." Edison said.

"Ok... thanks." Gillian said.

"No problem. go to class before you are late." Edison said.

"Hehe, okay then. Will I see you later?" Gillian asked.

"Sure, I'll walk you home." Edison said.

"Ok, see you later." Gillian said and got off the stool and went back to class.

'I think I really am falling for you Gillian Chung... Lets just see how far this goes... maybe... you will earn my trust... but will I be able to believe you when the time comes??' Edison thought as he watched her go out the door.

**Chapter 12**

AFTER SCHOOL--

"Hey Gillian, I'm going to go to Nic's tonight. You want to come?" Charlene asked as she zipped her backpack.

"Um, it's fine. I'm just going to stay at home and make me some ramen noodles." Gillian said.

"You positive?" Charlene asked.

"Yeah, I might even go out for a walk or two. Don't worry about me, go have fun. I don't wan't to ruin ya'lls night." Gillian said.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow, I'm sleeping over." Charlene said.

"Haha, have fun." Gillian said and waved as Charlene ran out the doors to Nic's car.

"You loner." Someone said as Nic's car drove away.

"I am not a loner." Gillian said.

"Oh yeah? Then why you all alone in this empty hall?" Edison asked.

"Because you are distracting me!" Gillian said.

"Haha sure. Go on ahead. You going to walk home alone?" Edison asked.

"What is up with you? Hmph, I'll walk with Kenny." Gillian said and walked out the door.

"Kenny?" Edison asked and looked out the door and saw a guy who had spiked up hair and bangs with his bag over his shoulder. Gillian smiled and talked to Kenny as they began to walk away. Inside, Edison boiled with envy.

'Hmph, why are you so mad?? Who cares if she is with another man? It's not like she is the right one. Right?? Oh well, I just have to live with it. I can't make the same mistake as before...' Edison thought and decided to follow them.

"Haha, I know right? Did you see what she was wearing today?" Gillian asked as she chatted happily with Kenny. His hands were in his pockets as he walked.

"Haha yes, sometimes I wonder what planets they are from. But you have to admit, we do learn a lot from them." Kenny said.

"True true. If they can teach us that, we must teach them something about fashion." Gillian said.

"Haha I know, the singles can probably get a person after they re-dress." Kenny said.

'Grr... what are they talking about?! It seems like nothing yet it is something! Arg. I swear I'm going to blow any moment.' Edison thought as he continued to follow them

"Do you want to go get a bite to eat or something?" Kenny asked.

'What?!!! She better say no or else.' Edison thought.

"I'd love to maybe next time. I'm kind of busy today." Gillian said.

"Oh ok, that's cool. See you around school then." Kenny said.

"I'm sorry." Gillian said.

"Haha, don't worry about it." Kenny said and his cell phone rang. "Excuse me."

"Kay." Gillian said and Kenny picked it up.

"Hello? Yeah ok, I'll be there." Kenny said and hung up. "Sorry, I have to jet. I need to go pick up my cousin." Kenny said.

"It's ok. See you later." Gillian said waving as Kenny jogged away.

"You can come out now." Gillian said when Kenny was out of sight.

"How did you know I was here?" Edison asked.

"I wasn't born yesterday." Gillian said giving a little laugh.

"So, what are your busy plans today?? Why you turn him down?" Edison asked.

"To hang out with you of course." Gillian said making Edison smile.

'Thank god she can't see my face right now.' Edison thought.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Edison said as he secretly smiled.

"Come on. Let's go play." Gillian said.

"Say what?" Edison said.

"Oh come on. I did not turn down Kenny Kwan to stay at home mister." Gillian said.

"But I'm sick." Edison said.

"Quit your whining." Gillian said.

"Fine. Where do you want to go?" Edison asked.

"Um.. first of all. Become visible again." Gillian said.

"What no way." Edison said.

"Please." Gillian said.

"No, that was a one-timer only." Edison said.

"Come on! I did not waste 55 bucks on a one-timer." Gillian said and pouted.

"Ah, fine. Wait here." Edison said. So Gillian leaned against the wall and 5 minutes passed.

"Where is he?" Gillian asked looking at her watch then a figure came around the corner.

"There, you happy?" Edison asked with his hands covering his nose. He was wearing the clothes Gillian bought him the other day.

"What took you so long?" Gillian asked.

"Well, if you want me to dress like a human, I can't just poof out of no where." Edison said.

"Why is your hand under your nose?" Gillian asked.

"Hello? Told you I'm sick, with the air so hot I got a little bit of the runny nose." Edison said.

"Oh, then take this pack of tissues and lets get going." Gillian said and she interlocked their arms and pulled him along.

"So where are we going?" Edison asked.

"Mmm... want to go catch a movie? There is this new action movie out and it looks really good." Gillian said.

"You? Like action movies?" Edison asked.

"Yeah, why?" Gillian asked.

"Girls usually like those chick flicks." Edison said.

"Well, I watch all ranges of movies." Gillian said.

"Horror?" Edison asked.

"Yeah." Gillian said.

"Ok then. Horror movie it is." Edison said.

"What?! I thought we were watching action." Gillian said.

"Not when there is horror." Edison said.

"Hmph fine. But I get to say where we go next after the movie." Gillian said.

"Haha ok." Edison said and they walked to the movie theaters.

"Two tickets to 1408." Edison said.

"Ok, there you go, $10 please." She said.

"I'll pay." Edison said as Gillian was about to take out her wallet. He reached into his back pocket and brought out a ten dollar bill and gave it to the lady.

"Thank you and enjoy the show." She said and they walked away.

"You have cash?" Gillian asked.

"Yeah." Edison said.

"How?" Gillian asked.

"Easy, when I want it, I have it." Edison said and Gillian's mouth dropped open.

"Can I have a million dollars then?" Gillian asked sticking his hand out.

"Haha no. I only have a limit. The wizard gave it to me in case I ever need to go out in circumstances like this." Edison said.

"Oh, well then. Since you hurt my wallet last time. You paying for the whole day." Gillian said.

"Haha alright." Edison said.

"Let's get popcorn!!" Gillian said and ran over to the concessions.

'She is so cute when she excited. I don't know why but being with her makes me happy. Esp. knowing that she turned that guy down for me.' Edison thought and caught up with her.

"Ok, can I have a large sprite, medium popcorn, a box of gobstoppers, and that box of chocolate?" Gillian said.

"Dang girl." Edison said.

"Hey, you want anything else?" Gillian asked.

"Um... no." Edison said.

"That would be $17.52" He said.

"Ok there you go." Edison said and handed him a twenty.

"There you go and enjoy your movie." He said.

"Can we go see the movie yet?" Edison asked as he helped carry the popcorn and soda.

"Yep! It's about to start." Gillian said.

"It already started." Edison said handing the guy the tickets.

"Down the hall to your right." He said handing the piece of paper back.

"Thank you. Hello, it's called previews. They last like 5-10 minutes." Gillian said.

So halfway through the movie Gillian was popping popcorn into her mouth while her eyes were glued to the movie.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Gillian and a dozen other people screamed and Gillian hugged Edison.

"Haha, you okay?" Edison asked.

"Scary!" Gillian said and dug her face into his chest.

"I thought you liked horror movies." Edison said.

"Hey, suspense and surprise attacks scares me." Gillian said.

"Well, are you planning to do that throughout the movie?" Edison asked.

"No..." Gillian said and let Edison go.

"You can hold my hand if you want to calm yourself." Edison said putting out his hand.

"Ok... but don't let go okay?" Gillian said and Edison nodded so she held his hand and used her free hand to eat some more popcorn as she watched the movie again. Edison was just staring at her.

'She actually held my hand... hers is so warm... why does she keep on making me fall for her?' Edison thought.

So after the movie ended, they came out.

"That was so awesome!" Gillian said.

"You were screaming half the time and I think I broke a bone in my left hand." Edison said.

"I didn't squeeze that hard..." Gillian said.

"Yes you did! I thought you were going to pop a blood vessel!" Edison said.

"You're exaggerating. Oh look! Photo booth! Let's go." Gillian said and dragged him over there and got inside.

"What's this?" Edison asked.

"You see that little camera in there, that's where we look into and this screen will show us what appears on our pictures." Gillian explained.

"Ok." Edison said.

"Got three dollars?" Gillian asked.

"Of course..." Edison said and gave her three dollars and the machine started.

"Ok, let's pick our frame." Gillian said.

"You pick." Edison said.

"Oh what about this one?! It's cute!" Gillian said. On the top it said lovers and their face is inside a heart. On the right side it has three smaller hearts.

"T-that one?" Edison asked.

"Yes." Gillian said.

'It said lovers... are she trying to tell me something or I'm just in way over my head? It's just a picture. I shouldn't think too much.' Edison thought.

**Chapter 13**

"Haha, you ready?" Gillian asked.

"No! What am I suppose to do?" Edison asked.

"Just pose, relax yourself." Gillian said.

"What kind of poses?" Edison asked.

"Aiyo, goofy poses, sexy poses, whatever you want. Do the peace sign!" Gillian said.

"Ok..." Edison said.

"Ok, we get 4 takes, each takes is 5 seconds long." Gillian said.

"Ok. Let's do this." Edison said as he took in a deep breath.

"Haha okay, lets start!" She said and pushed the button.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, click." The machine said and took the picture. Gillian stuck her tongue out and held a peace sign while Edison was giving his 'cool' look. The second picture they were both laughing which their hands pinching each others cheeks. The third one they were hugging each other while looking into the camera.

"What should we do for the last one?" Edison asked.

"Haha um... you just sit there and look cool while I give you a surprise." Gillian said.

"What surprise?" Edison asked.

"I pull your ear. hahaa." Gillian said.

"Wha-" Edison was about to say.

"5. 4. 3. 2..." It said and Gillian quickly leaned in on 1 and kissed him on the cheeks while Edison's eyes popped out.

"Hehe, um... Pictures are coming..." Gillian said and quickly left the booth leaving Edison dumbfounded.

"Hey.." Edison was about to say.

"Oh my gosh!! They are so cute!!!" Gillian said jumping up and down as she held the photos in her hand.

"Hey I--" Edison was going to say.

"Haha lookie!!!" Gillian said and shoved it in his face.

"Heh, it's cute." Edison said.

"Yep, there is your copy." Gillian said giving him a strip since there was two.

"Thanks..." Edison said.

"Haha, look at the last pic!!! Your mouth was like opened!" Gillian laughed as Edison went red.

"Shut up. I thought you were pulling my ear..." Edison said quietly.

"Aww, don't be that way... I told you it was a surprise. Hmm... where to next?? Hey! Let's go to the theme park." Gillian said.

"What?" Edison said.

"Come on!" Gillian said and dragged him along.

-----------

When they went into the theme park Gillian stared in awe.

"Wow!!! It looks even better then the TV!" Gillian shouted.

'Heh, she is so childish sometimes... it makes her so cute.. what am I thinking? Snap out of it Edison Chen.' Edison thought.

"Where do you want to go first?" Edison asked as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Haha that roller coaster!!" Gillian said pointing to a really big roller coaster.

"Are you sure? It looks pretty scary." Edison said.

"Psh, I'm not afraid, are you?" Gillian asked.

"Course not." Edison said.

"Then lets go!" Gillian said and dragged him along. After 5 minutes of waiting in line it was finally their turn. Gillian sat in first and Edison went in after. As they started going up the hill Gillian cracked.

"Get me off this thing!!" Gillian screamed.

"What?! I thought you weren't afraid!" Edison said.

"Dude!!! Do you know how high we are!? People like tiny ants or something." Gillian said.

"Well too late to turn back now." Edison said.

"Whaa!! I'm going to die!!" Gillian screamed.

"No you're not. Just hold onto my arm if you get scared. It'll be fun." Edison said and Gillian grabbed onto his arm and they went down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gillian screamed and dug her face into Edison's chest as he started laughing. Gillian stopped screaming when the ride ended and right when the safety bars went up she jumped out faster than anyone else and ran down the ramp while Edison walked behind her laughing at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked when he caught up.

"That was scary! Why did you make me go on it?!" Gillian said and smacked his arm.

"Ow! What? You were the one who dragged me on it." Edison said.

"Oh my gosh! That teddy bear is so cute!" Gillian said and ran over to it.

'Haha, she is so random at times... how can she be so open when she is getting weaker and weaker?' Edison thought.

"Edison, can you get me that teddy bear??" Gillian asked pointing to a big white bear.

"What? That's like half your size." Edison said.

"Please..." Gillian pleaded.

"Ok fine, what do I have to do?" Edison asked.

"Make 3 shots into that basket." Gillian said.

"3? Easy. Give me 5." Edison said handing the guy 10 dollars. Edison shot and missed every single time.

"Not so easy now is it big guy." Gillian said.

"Hmph, again." Edison said determined to win that bear. After wasting $30, Edison finally got it.

"Yay!" Gillian said.

"I told you I'd get it." Edison said.

"Haha, thank you." Gillian said hugging the bear.

"Haha, should I hold it for you?" Edison asked.

"Yes please, I can't see." Gillian said.

"Who told you to be so short?" Edison asked messing up her hair.

"Hey!! It runs in my family." Gillian said.

"Where to next?" Edison asked.

"Mmm... how about a bite to eat? I'm starving." Gillian said.

"Ok, choose the place." Edison said.

"I know this really great restaurant." Gillian said.

"Wait, It's outside this theme park?" Edison asked.

"Yeah, Why?" Gillian asked.

"So I wasted over 100 dollars just for one ride and a stinking teddy bear?" Edison asked.

"Fine, we can eat that later..." Gillian said.

"It's okay, you do whatever you want. Show me around." Edison said.

"Hehe, want to go on the sky rider?" Gillian asked.

"What's that?" Edison asked.

"That." Gillian said pointing up. There were many colorful seats hanging on a wire one side going to the other side and vice versa.

"Are you sure you won't freak out like the roller coaster?" Edison asked.

"Positive now let's go!" Gillian said and pulled him along. When they got on they were looking all around.

"Wow! It's so pretty up here!" Gillian said.

"Yeah yeah." Edison said.

"Hey, don't be a party pooper. Just imagine sitting up here at night looking at the sky, or on the Ferris wheel! With your loved one too..." Gillian said dreaming.

"Snap out of it, you always fantasizing around..." Edison said.

"Hey, be nice. I can dream can't I? So.. how are you feeling?" Gillian asked.

"Better." Edison said.

"I'm sorry I dragged you out here when you're sick. It's just that... today is probably my last chance that I'll have this kind of energy, and... I don't want it to go to waste." Gillian said.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm having fun." Edison said.

"You sure?" Gillian asked.

"Positive. Now we're about to get off, anywhere else we can go?" Edison asked.

"Oh! The beach over there!" Gillian said.

"They have a beach inside a theme park?" Edison asked.

"No, they built there own. It's like a beach, just with clear water, no sand, slides and swings, and awesome runs down." Gillian said.

"Ok...but, we aren't dressed properly." Edison said.

"We can buy clothes there." Gillian said.

"I can't take off the shades." Edison said.

"Then keep them on." Gillian said.

"Is there absolutely no way for me to get out of this?" Edison asked.

"Yep now come on!" Gillian said and got off.

When Edison came out of the changing room, all he had was his shades, blue swimming boxers, and a towel. Girls were staring at his toned, fit body while giggle while boys were staring in envy when their girlfriends wouldn't keep their eyes off of him. Gillian came out with a pink 2 piece with a towel. Boys were now whistling and drooling while the girls were getting angry.

"Hey! You look good. I never knew you were so fit." Gillian said.

"Y-you too…' Edison said making Gillian giggle.

"You're shy..." Gillian teased.

"Am not!" Edison said turning away.

"Yes you are. Admit it Edison Chen." Gillian said.

"No way, you're fibbing." Edison said.

"No, you're fibbing!" Gillian said and the other couples watched in envy of them two.

Soon, they were in the water splashing each other down and they once even tackled each other down. Then, they decided to go on one of those water slides where you come off with your donut. After about an hour they decided to leave and get a bit to each.

"That was fun!" Gillian said as she looked at the menu.

"I know, who knew you were so strong and violent." Edison said.

"Hey, don't blame me because I kept on knocking you down and you were weak." Gillian said.

"Weak?! You said my body was fit and did you see the girlies looking at them?" Edison said.

"Well... did you see the boys looking at mine? Hah." Gillian said and Edison muttered to himself. "What did you say?" Gillian asked.

"Nothing, nothing..." Edison said and they began to order there food.

When they were done eating, Gillian wanted to go to the park so they both were sitting on the ground while looking up at the stars.

"They are so beautiful..." Gillian said.

"Yeah, I guess they are. I've never really looked at them before." Edison said.

"Same here, I guess I was too busy moving around so much that... I've never spent the time to look." Gillian said.

"Why did you move so much?" Edison asked.

"Well, we use to travel all over the places since my daddy had to do his business and I always had new schools, new friends, new homes, new maids... I never had a permanent place before... And after my mother died, my dad just wasn't himself. He stopped caring, always came home late drunk with huge alcohol stenches, he just let himself go. One night, he was so furious and drunk that he kicked me out. I decided that we should just both go our separate ways and cool down. I was hoping after I graduate and get some money that I can take care of him. But... I guess I can't do that..." Gillian said.

"I'm sorry I asked." Edison said.

"Its okay. I know I shouldn't have left him while he was in denial, but he is in good hands. I've contacted my aunt, my father's sister and he is living with her right now. She said he is still drinking, but less and maybe he will get better and stand up on his feet again." Gillian said.

"You're really strong Gillian. I respect that." Edison said.

"Thanks... Sometimes, I do feel like I just need to let myself go... I'd love to visit my mom up there, but... I know that I'm not done down here and when I'm ready, I will know its time. I miss her so much you know, but I know she'll always be in my heart." Gillian said and out of nowhere, Edison hugged her from behind. She gave a small smile and leaned into him.

"I'm sorry... but you will get through this." Edison said.

"Thanks... I know I will." Gillian said holding onto his arm as he rocked her back and forth looking up at the sky.

**Chapter 14**

Edison was leaning on the tree sleeping with Gillian sleeping on his lap. Edison moved his head a little and woke up. He looked down at Gillian and smiled.

'She looks so beautiful when she is sleeping, her soft angelic face and hair; she looks so peaceful... if only this moment could last...' Edison thought removing a strand of hair that was on her face.

"Gillian..." Edison softly cooed.

"Mmm..." Gillian said.

"Gillian, it's time to wake up." Edison said tugging her lightly.

"What time is it?" Gillian asked rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

"I'm not sure, but look." Edison said and pointed to the horizon. The sun was just starting to rise and Gillian gave off a bright smile.

"Oh my gosh!! It's so pretty! I've always wanted to see the sun rise." Gillian said happily as she watched the sun go up. Edison just kept on staring at Gillian smiling. Gillian then turned to him and they stared at each other.

"Um..." Gillian said looking away.

"Sorry." Edison said.

"It's okay." Gillian said.

"We should get going; you still need to get ready for school." Edison said.

"Oh yeah huh. I almost forgot." Gillian said.

"Here." Edison said putting out his hand. Gillian looked at it before grabbing a hold of it and got up.

"Thanks." Gillian said.

"No problem." Edison said and they began walking quietly as they were both deep in thought.

"Ahhh!!" Gillian screamed as she fell to the floor.

"Are you okay? Is it the curse?" Edison asked worriedly. Gillian just stared up into him as he was trying to examine where she was hurt.

'He's so caring... it's just so cute when he is like this...' Gillian thought.

"Haha, I'm fine, I just tripped." Gillian said.

"Oh, ehehe." Edison said scratching the back of his head as he felt embarrassed for overreacting. "Can you get up?"

"Yeah." Gillian said trying to get up and fell back down. "Ah..." Gillian said as she held onto her ankle. Edison bent down and moved her hand away. Her ankle was red.

"I think you might have twisted it..." Edison said.

"Great... now how do I get home?" Gillian mumbled to herself.

"Here." Edison said crouching.

"What are you doing?" Gillian asked.

"Piggy back. Come on." Edison said.

"Um... are you sure??" Gillian said.

"Yes, before I change my mind and leave you here all alone." Edison said.

"No, don't leave me." Gillian said and quickly got on his back making Edison smile.

"Now there's a good girl." Edison said and began walking.

"Am I heavy?" Gillian asked.

"Yes, lose some weight." Edison said.

"Hey!" Gillian said and smacked his shoulders.

"I'm kidding. You are really light, you have to eat more." Edison said.

"What if I get too fat?" Gillian asked.

"Then I will get fat with you so we can roll around together." Edison said making Gillian laugh.

"That's nasty." Gillian said.

"Really? I think it's romantic." Edison said.

"What?! A pier and park is not romantic but rolling around in our fat is? You have serious issues." Gillian said.

"Aiyo... do you always take things this seriously?" Edison asked.

"No, I take things very lightly." Gillian said.

"Really? I don't believe that." Edison said.

"Hey..." Gillian said and pouted making Edison laugh.

"That won't work; I can't see your face." Edison said and Gillian tried to pull her face up front so he can see. They were struggling around for a couple of minutes before Edison lost his footing and both of them fell into the grass with Edison on top of Gillian. They both stared into each other's eyes.

'Oh my gosh, why do I feel so hot right now?? Wait... it's my face. Oh no! it's burning red. He must be laughing at me on the inside. Why can't I move away?? It's like he got me in a spell like the first time we met, those eyes are so cold, yet... so warm...' Gillian thought.

"Uh... Edison ah... people are staring..." Gillian said.

"Huh? Oh, sorry..." Edison said getting off of Gillian.

"Heh, um it's nothing." Gillian said sitting up quickly.

"Ok, lets get you home then." Edison said crouching again and Gillian got on. This time it was a silent ride home since both of them felt too awkward to say anything.

"Okay, we're home." Edison said but Gillian said nothing so he looked over his shoulders and found her fast asleep.

'Heh, she's so cute when she's sleeping... wait, didn't I say that before?? sigh how did you get me to be so crazy about you?' Edison thought. He quietly brought her up to her room and carefully put her down. She stirred a bit and woke up.

"Home already?" She asked rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

"Yeah." Edison said.

"Why didn't you wake me up??" Gillian asked.

"You looked really peaceful so I didn't want to disturb you. " Edison said.

"Hehe, um... I'm going to shower now." Gillian said.

"Ok." Edison said.

"You better not be looking." Gillian said.

"Do I look like a person who would do that?" Edison asked.

"Yes." Gillian said.

"Hey!" Edison said.

"Hehe, got to go!" Gillian said and ran into the bathroom.

'Why does he always make my heart beat so fast when I'm talking to him??' Gillian thought. She decided to shake it off and went to take a shower. When she was done she noticed that she forgot to bring her clothes so she wrapped herself in a towel and walked outside. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Edison lying on her bed asleep.

"Oh my god! What's he still doing here?" Gillian whispered to herself. She quietly walked over to him and stared at him.

'He looks so cute when he's sleeping... I wonder...' Gillian thought and slowly started reaching for his sunglasses, right when she was about to touch it his head moved.

"Ah!" Gillian squeaked and covered her mouth. Apparently he heard her and sat up.

"What are you doing?" Edison asked.

"Nothi-" Gillian was about to say and looked down noticing that she was still in her towel. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Pervert!!!!!" Gillian screamed and started throwing pillows at him.

"What?! Ah! You?!" Edison was saying as he was trying to dodge her pillows. When Gillian ran out of pillows she quickly ran into the bathroom again.

"Heh, heh, heh. what just happened?? Aiyo... Gillian you are so stupid." Gillian said hitting herself on the head.

"Ai! You okay in there?" Edison asked.

"No! You pervert!" Gillian screamed.

"What?! I was sleeping when I woke up you were right in my face!" Edison said.

"Oh yeah huh..." Gillian muttered. "Well, poof away or something!!! I need to get my clothes!! Aiya I'm going to be late for school!!" Gillian whined.

"Yeesh, you are starting to sound like a nerd. I'll see you later, bye." Edison said. Gillian waited for a minute and heard nothing so she opened the door slightly and peeked out.

"Good, he's gone." Gillian said opening the door all the way and went to get dress.

---------

"Hey Gillian!" Charlene said as she caught up with Gillian in the hallway.

"Hey, had fun last night?" Gillian teased.

"Shut up. Where were you last night? I called home but no one picked up." Charlene said.

"I was out." Gillian said.

"Out?! Don't tell me you were with a gigolo!!" Charlene yelled and took some people's attention.

"Ew no!! I was out with you know who." Gillian said as she opened her locker.

"What?! THAT gigolo?! That's even worse!" Charlene said.

"He is not a gigolo." Gillian said.

"That's what he wants you to think. You shouldn't hang out with him so much. He wants to kill you!" Charlene said.

"Don't over react Char, nothing happened." Gillian said and began walking.

"Sure I beli- what's this?!" Charlene asked as she grabbed a strip out that was hanging out of one of Gillian's book.

"Give it back!" Gillian said trying to grab it.

"Oh my god!!! When was this taken?!" Charlene asked pointing to the strip of Gillian and Edison at the photo booth.

"Yesterday when you ditched me!" Gillian said and snatched it back.

"OoOoOo... you sneaky..." Charlene teased.

"Shut up. We were just having some fun. You know, messing around." Gillian said sticking it back in her book.

"The last one looked pretty serious." Charlene said.

FLASHBACK--

"What should we do for the last one?" Edison asked.

"Haha um... you just sit there and look cool while I give you a surprise." Gillian said.

"What surprise?" Edison asked.

"I pull your ear. haha." Gillian said.

"Wha-" Edison was about to say.

"5. 4. 3. 2..." It said and Gillian quickly leaned in on 1 and kissed him on the cheeks while Edison's eyes popped out.

"Hehe, um... Pictures are coming..." Gillian said and quickly left the booth leaving Edison dumbfounded.

END FLASHBACK--

"No! It wasn't serious! Just fun..." Gillian said and quickly left.

'Just fun huh??' Edison thought disappointedly.

**Chapter 15**

"Ok, remember to do your homework, have a nice day. Class dismissed." The teacher said and everybody grabbed their things and left class.

"Hey Gillian, let's go out tonight." Charlene said as she grabbed her book bag.

"I.. I don't think I can." Gillian said.

"Why? Going out on another date with the gigolo?" Charlene said.

"No...And he's not a gigolo... I... I don't feel so good." Gillian said.

"Are you okay?" Charlene asked worried now.

"I don't know." Gillian said.

"Come on." Charlene said and dragged them into the girl's room. She then made sure no one was in the stalls before talking again.

"Why are we in here?" Gillian asked.

"Your arm thing. Check it." Charlene said. So Gillian rolled up her sleeve and began to concentrate. Soon, her body turned black and had a light glow to it.

"W-wha..." Gillian said shocked.

"Oh my god!!!" Charlene gasped as she covered her mouth. Half of Gillian's body is black now.

"What.. I don' get it. A couple of days ago it was only to one of my shoulder..." Gillian said as she examined herself some more.

"Gillian, you have to go to the hospital." Charlene said.

"What?! Why? It's not like this can be cured by them." Gillian said.

"I know! But matters are going to get worse, and they can help you." Charlene said.

"How are they going to help me? They probably ship me off to a science lab to have me examined and tested." Gillian said.

"But if you keep it up at this rate, you'll die!" Charlene said as tears slowly started forming in her eyes.

"I'll be fine Char, it's only half way, don't worry too much." Gillian said.

"Fine, but please promise me that you'll be careful. And if you feel any pain, please don't hide it." Charlene said.

"Okay mother, I promise." Gillian said.

"Hey!" Charlene said.

"Haha, I'm kidding, let's go." Gillian said as she interlocked her arm with Char's.

"Okay. You want to just go home and rest?" Char asked as she wiped her tears and walked out with Gillian.

"Yeah, I guess so." Gillian said.

"Okay then, I will accompany you." Charlene said.

"No, please don't let me ruin your schedule. I'll be fine." Gillian said.

"I know, but I feel bad for leaving you home alone all the time." Charlene said.

"Then I'll feel bad for always ruining your plans." Gillian said.

"Aiyo, how will we get this situation sorted out.." Charlene and scratched her head.

"Go with Nic tonight. I'll be fine." Gillian said as she opened her locker.

"Hey, what's that?" Charlene asked as she pointed to a white envelope with a black rose.

"A letter." Gillian said and Charlene stared at her.

"No! It's my mom's gym sock!" Charlene said sarcastically. "Open it." Gillian reached in and carefully opened it and read it.

'Dear Gillian,  
I know you are wondering why the curse has all of a sudden spread so fast...  
I will tell you after school, on the south side of the pier. You have very little time left to win my heart... will you be able to do it??' The letter read.

"Him and his nerve..."Charlene said.

"No, he's right.. will I be able to do it?" Gillian asked.

"You want me to go with you?" Charlene asked.

"No I'm fine, see you at home later." Gillian said grabbing her bag and closed her locker shut.

"Okay, be careful. If he tries anything funny, call me and I'll give him a piece of my mind." Charlene said.

"Haha okay. Bye." Gillian said.

"Bye." Charlene said and they went their separate ways.

When Gillian arrived at the pier she saw no one.

"Edison? Are you here?" Gillian called out as the wind blew fiercely.

"I'm here." A voice said and Gillian looked behind her. She saw him in black dress pants, a white dress shirt with a black cape. He also had a black mask on.

"Whoa, what's up with the "Phantom of the Opera" look?" Gillian asked. He didn't answer her and walked down the rocks with his hands behind his back.

"Do you want to know why the curse has gone that fast?" He asked as he looked out into the view.

"Yes." Gillian said.

"Because, I held it back long enough." He said.

"What does that mean?" Gillian asked.

"You are the very first girl who has ever made it this long; I don't know why I have helped you before." Edison said.

"Are you okay? Why... are you like this?" Gillian asked. He slightly looked back before speaking.

"I've been blind all along; maybe... you really were just playing with my heart." He said.

"What made you think that?" Gillian asked.

"I heard what you said to Charlene this morning." He said.

"Wha- that? Oh my gosh, you know what? Fine, think what you like. If you think I'd stoop that low just to live... you're wrong. Oh my gosh! I- I can't even believe that you think... sigh forget it." Gillian said.

"What? Too speechless?? Or you just can't find some excuse to come up with?" Edison asked.

"I really don't know what your problem is. You act like you're the big shot, then you go and play around with people's feelings." Gillian said.

"Mess around with people's feelings? Isn't that you?" Edison asked.

"What? How is it me? All my feelings have been true. Maybe someone was just too blind to notice." Gillian said.

"What does that mean?" He asked turning around.

"Forget it." Gillian said slipping her bag over her shoulder and walked away.

'Why are you so hard to understand Gillian Chung? Why do you always give me a mix of emotions...You're driving me crazy.' Edison thought as he watched her leave.

**Chapter 16**

'Ugh! I can't believe him!!! How can he be so stupid?! Maybe I was just in over my head... How can I ever love a guy like him.. Maybe I should leave... go find my father before I die... Why did I even trust him?! He is just a stupid phantom lusting for some innocent girl's death.' Gillian thought as she ran away from the scene.

Soon, she slowed down to a walk, the sky was becoming gloomier as she looked up when she felt a tiny drop hit her face.

"Great...just my luck." Gillian said softly to herself. Soon, the rain started pouring down and she quickly tried to go find some shelter before she got sick. Inside the telephone box, Gillian looked at as she was dripping wet from head to toe.

'This is his entire fault! If he didn't make me go to the pier, I wouldn't be standing here freezing my butt off. I could be in a hot bath at home right now listening to some soothing music while relaxing myself. Better yet, if I was never his target I could be living a normal life without all this pressure and knowing that I've got little time to live. I mean, I'm only 18! What does he want from me? I didn't even reach my half live point yet... All my hard work went down the tube all just because of him!' Gillian angrily thought and didn't notice someone standing outside the box knocking on the door.

"Excuse me miss! I need to make a call!" He held as he kept on knocking.

"Huh? Oh..." Gillian said and opened the box. "Sorry." Gillian said as she got out and stepped back outside.

"It's okay." He said before locking the door and picked up the phone.

"Great... now where do I go?" Gillian thought and slowly walked down the road with her head down. Many people ran past her trying to find a shelter, she was the only one that wasn't running. Before she knew it, she was walking in the middle of the road with a car speeding towards her.

"Look out!" Someone said and Gillian looked up and saw the car. Her mouth dropped but no sound came out. Someone then pulled her in and they both fell onto the floor as the car zoomed by honking before it disappeared.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he looked down on her. Gillian was wide-eyed and speechless as she looked up at the stranger who saved her life. He had black spiky hair with a diamond stud in his left ear. He gave her a concerned look. He was pretty masculine as he wore a black long-sleeved shirt with baggy pants and a school bag over his shoulder.

"Um.. I'm fine.. Thanks." Gillian said.

"Oh, you're welcome; you should really watch where you are going." He said putting out his hand to help her up.

"Thanks.. I guess I was just deep in thought. Thank you for saving me though." Gillian said as she took his hand and got up.

"No problem, well... since we are here.. you want to go find some place to sit around until the rain stops?? Or at least get a drink?" He asked.

"That'd be nice." She said giving him a smile and they began walking.

"My name is Shawn Yue." He said.

"Gillian Chung." Gillian said still trying to get over the shock.

"You have a pretty name." He said.

"Thanks." Gillian said.

"Um... well, here is a dessert shop. I guess we can hang out there for awhile. It's one of the best dessert places in this town." Shawn said.

"Okay, let's go in." Gillian said and they both went in. They sat by the window as rain poured down on it.

"What would you like you eat?" Shawn asked.

"Um.. it doesn't matter." Gillian said softly.

"I'll just have strawberry shortcake, and give her today's special." Shawn said handing the waitress the menu.

"Yes Mr. Yue." She said before leaving.

"Are you okay? You still seemed pretty shocked." Shawn said.

"Yeah... It's been a pretty rough day for me." Gillian said.

"Well, you should feel better when you try the baker's specialty." Shawn said giving a smile.

"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you back there." Gillian said.

"Haha, it was nothing." Shawn said scratching the back of his head.

"I guess.. that I was just so disappointed… that I didn't care about what was in front of me anymore..."Gillian said.

"Do…do you want to tell me what happened? I mean, even though we don't really know each other.. I'm a really great listener." Shawn said.

"Thanks... It's a long story though." Gillian said giving a slight smile.

"No worries, I'm all ears." He said smiling.

"Haha okay then.." Gillian said and began telling her story from when she came to Hong Kong and met Edison. After two hours or so later with coffee, cheesecakes, ice creams, and other desserts, Gillian finally finished her story.

"... so now here I am sitting here talking to you." Gillian said and Shawn stayed silent listening.

"Wow." He said.

"Yeah, I know it's not the most normal story someone would usually tell when they just got their lives saved... but it's true." Gillian said.

"I'm sorry..." Shawn said.

"Sorry for what? It's not your fault." Gillian said.

"I've.. got to go." Shawn said.

"I understand." Gillian said.

"The bills on me, so don't worry about it. You can keep on ordering if you'd like." Shawn said.

"Thanks..." Gillian said. Right before he left he said something.

"Please don't take it the wrong way... I'm not leaving because of what you've said. It's because I've got a dentist appointment and my mom's going to kill me if I'm late." Shawn said making Gillian laugh.

"Haha, why'd you scare me like that?" Gillian asked.

"Haha, just wanting to see your reaction. I'll see you around Gillian Chung! And please, feel free to grab some take-out. It's all on me!" Shawn said smiling and waving before he ran down the streets.

'He seems really nice... Probably the first one besides Charlene who has ever listened to me before..' Gillian thought as she gave a small smile.

"Would you like anything else miss?" The waitress came up asking.

"Um.. I'm fine for now.." Gillian said.

"Ok, Mr. Yue also left a note he wrote earlier before he left." She said handing Gillian the note.

'Please, feel free to take anything you want. It's all on me and don't worry about the price. -Shawn Yue' Gillian read.

"Do you know anything about Shawn Yue?" Gillian asked.

"Are you kidding me, he is the owner of this shop. Not to mention he is so cute." She said and Gillian laughed.

"The owner of this shop huh?? He looks so young..." Gillian said.

"Well, I'm not nosy or anything but, his father is the owner of The Yue's Electrical Enterprises. He asked his father if he could run a little dessert shop because when he was small.. his mother would always make these desserts for him to eat before she died of an illness. He put all his heart into this shop and makes the desserts just right." She said.

"He makes the desserts?" Gillian asked.

"Yeah, almost everyday after school, he would come here and make more desserts for the next day when he is in school. He is a very hard worker and he loves to do it very much because it was his mother's passion. Everyone here is like family and he treats everyone very nice and makes the dessert perfectly with love. He told us one time that his mother told him that the secret to a great dessert is to make it with your heart." She said.

"Wow... I guess I've been too busy talking that I never got to hear his side of the story.." Gillian said feeling a bit of guilt.

"Its okay, that's how Mr. Yue's personality is. He thinks about others before he thinks of himself and his needs and wants." She said.

"I see.. he is a good guy." Gillian said smiling.

"He is, well... you can sit here as long as you like, I have to get back to work now." She said.

"Okay, thanks for telling me all that." Gillian said.

"No problem, anytime." She said smiling before walking back to the counter. Gillian sat there for a couple of minutes taking everything in before she left. The rain had stopped pouring and the sun was coming out. When she finally got home, she found Charlene sitting in front of the TV screen.

"Hey." Gillian said as she put everything down.

"How did everything g-- why are you all wet?" Charlene asked as ramen noodles were hanging from her mouth.

"Long story, I'll tell you everything after I change. If I don't I think I'm going to catch a cold soon." Gillian said.

"Okay." Charlene said and when Gillian came down with a towel around her neck, she sat down on the couch with a can of Pepsi.

"Okay, now spill what happened today?" Charlene asked as she turned off the TV and crossed her legs facing towards Gillian.

"Well... after we split at school..." Gillian said and went on with her story. Again, after an hour or so, she finally finished her story. Having to tell her story twice tired her out.

"That butthead!! How can he be so insensitive?!! I mean, it's clearly that you like him. Especially since you gave him a kiss in that photo booth! Why are men so blind?! Especially the cute ones! And Shawn Yue is such a nice guy! I want to see who he is. Why can't that gigolo be more understanding like him? Erg... I'm so mad now!!" Charlene said crushing her empty Pepsi can with one hand.

"Whoa... calm down Charlene. Breathe..." Gillian said.

"I'm just so mad! How can someone be so stupid! I mean... it's obvious that he likes you and you like him. Why don't you guys just tell each other your feelings?" Charlene asked.

"Because... I'm afraid..." Gillian said...

"Of what?" Charlene asked.

"I can't love him! If I do... and he knows, he will save me. In order to save me, he has to die.. I can't watch him die..." Gillian said.

"So you are just going to give up your life?" Charlene said.

"I don't know... I don't know anything anymore." Gillian said.

"Yeesh, this is just like a drama! You guys should really consider making your life into a movie." Charlene said.

"Charlene! This is no time to joke around!! What do I do? I mean, I'm mad at him for thinking I don't love him, but I don't want to love him if he's going to have to die because of me. I'm stuck between a rock and a boulder!" Gillian said.

"Yeah.. I lost you at 'what do I do'." Charlene said.

"Maybe I should just give up." Gillian said.

"No! You have to stick through it. I mean, you'll figure out a way soon. Just ignore him for a couple of days." Charlene said.

"But you know I don't have much time left... I can be dead tomorrow for all I know.. Charlene... this is serious business.. yet.. I don't know what I want more." Gillian said.

"A good night sleep Gillian... figure things out tomorrow... just don't worry so much. It won't help, it'll just cause more pressure to make you weaker." Charlene said.

"Thanks Char." Gillian said.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for." Charlene said giving a smile.

"Heh, thanks." Gillian said giving her a hug.

"No problem, now get some rest." Charlene said and they both went upstairs.

--------

'Gillian...' A voice came.

'What do you want?' Gillian asked coldly.

'I'm sorry for the way I acted today...' He said.

'Just stop. I don't want to hear it anymore.' Gillian said.

'Please... just listen to me.' He said.

'No! I'm sorry.. but I can't take it anymore.. I can't play this game anymore.. game over.' Gillian said.

'Nothing and no one is game over until I say so, I play the last cards.' Edison said.

'Then just kill me. I'm tired Edison... I can't take this much longer... Didn't you want to kill me out by the pier anyways?? I mean, to you, I'm just another girl, and I was stupid enough to fall for it...' Gillian said.

'No... That's not it...' Edison was saying.

'Yes. I mean, that's how I'm halfway right? Because of what I said to Charlene...you got mad…so you decided to kill half of my life…I'm not dumb Edison…I know you control the curse. I remember what you told me…I always remember every word you told me.' Gillian said..

'Every word...' Edison thought as it played in his mind over and over.

'But I couldn't hold it much longer... I'm not as powerful as everyone think I am.' Edison said.

'No! You can have as much power as you want. You can control your own fate! Only if you believe in yourself and your heart… Edison... You don't need some wizard to tell you how to live your life... you can break out of this spell... You've just got to open your eyes.' Gillian said.

'How? I can't do it.. Have you ever thought that... maybe I'm afraid of what lies in front of me?? That I feel guilty every single time I see another girl die?? How no matter how many times I washed my hands, I can still feel and see the blood of those girls... my past will always haunt me and my future is even scarier.' Edison said.

'Then think of something else... think of something worthwhile and something you love and don't want to lose.. you can do it Edison. You just have to believe and stop worrying.' Gillian said.

'Then why haven't you left yet? If you think you can change your destiny... why didn't you do it yet?' Edison asked.

'Maybe because... I don't want to change it... Maybe I want it the way it is.' Gillian said.

'What do you mean?' Edison asked.

'When the time is right, your heart will provide you the answer.' Gillian said and before he could answer, Gillian's alarm clock rang and she woke up. She heaved a sigh and looked at her right hand as she felt something. It was a black rose with a note attached.

'Thank you Gillian... I will try to understand your words and believe in myself. I don't know if it'll work but I am willing to try. I will also do my best to make you forgive me for yesterday's incident. I will make sure that you hear my reasons...' Gillian read and gave a little smile.

'No matter how many hints I give out to you... you will always be so blind.. why can't you see what's in front of you and treasure it?? I wish the best for you...' Gillian thought before she left and got ready.

**Chapter 17**

"He talked to you again last night?" Charlene asked as they walked thru the halls.

"Yeah." Gillian said.

"I can't believe it! He actually had the nerve to go see you after what he has done?" Charlene said.

"Well... I didn't see him. He was in my dreams." Gillian said.

"And the nerve to still give you a black rose with a note attached." Charlene said.

"Haha, calm down Char. I won't fall for him that easily again." Gillian assured her.

"Alright.. but just be careful..." Charlene said as Gillian turned her lock.

"No worries..." Gillian said opening it and saw a black rose with a note. "What's this?" Gillian said taking it out.

'Gillian, I told you that I would find a way to make up for my behavior. I don't know how yet but I'm hoping that you are willing to forgive me. This rose is only a token for my apologies.'

"Oh no, that boy has done it again, trying to play your heart by sending those cheesy roses. I would never what my man to get me some cheesy roses to apologize." Charlene said.

"Hey girls, what's going on?" Nic said as he approached them and gave Charlene a kiss on the forehead.

"Nicky, how come you never get me any roses?" Charlene pouted.

"Char didn't you just say..." Gillian said.

"Well.. don't listen to me. I'm a hypocrite half of the time." Charlene said.

"Baby, you know roses are expensive... how about I buy you chocolates instead?"

"Hehe alright." Charlene said.

"Okay, the candy machine is over there. Go pick whatever you like. I suggest the kit-kat. They are cheaper." Nic said and Charlene's smile went back down to a frown.

"You cheap person! How can you treat your girlfriend like this?" Charlene said hitting his chest.

"Ah, I'm just kidding." Nic said.

"Hmph, well I'm mad at you so go away." Charlene said turning away.

"But--" Nic was about to say.

"It's okay, I'll take care of her. Trust me; she'll be okay at lunch." Gillian said.

"Alright, thanks Gill." Nic said and walked off with his friends.

"Can you believe him? The stupid phantom is more romantic than that lump." Charlene said.

"Haha, don't be like that Char. You know he's playing, plus.. you know you'll get over it around lunchtime." Gillian said closing her locker.

"I know, why does he have to be so irresistible?" Charlene said.

"Haha, come on." Gillian said and dragged her along.

"So what are you going to do the next time you see him?" Charlene asked.

"I don't know, I just want to ignore him for awhile... I need some time you know?" Gillian said.

"Yeah, I understand.. but you can't hide from him forever. " Charlene said.

"I know... I just need some time to think." Gillian said.

"Gillian?" Someone said and Gillian looked up and was surprised to see who it was.

"Shawn?" Gillian said.

"Hey, I'm glad you still remember me." He said.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Gillian asked.

"This is Shawn?" Charlene whispered and Gillian just gave a slight nod.

"Well, I just barely transferred to this High School since my other school needs to do some renovations since some kids in the science lab accidentally set the lab on fire." Shawn said.

"Oh, no one was hurt right?" Gillian said.

"Luckily, no. Everyone got out in time." Shawn said.

"That's good, how long will you be staying here?" Gillian asked.

"For about a month. It was a pretty big fire." Shawn said.

"Oh." Gillian said.

"Ahem." Charlene said as she began to feel left out.

"Oh, Shawn, this is my best friend.." Gillian was about to say.

"Charlene Choi right?" Shawn said finishing the sentence as Charlene's mouth dropped open.

"How do you know?" Charlene asked and began covering herself up as Shawn laughed.

"Gillian told me yesterday as we were talking, I thought it would be you since she said best friend." Shawn said.

"Oh, hehe." Charlene said sounding relieved.

"Haha yeah, oh Gillian, you didn't take anything home yesterday... Here is a little something." Shawn said handing Gillian a small square box. Gillian took it and opened it. Inside was a small white creamed cake with strawberries on top.

"Its pretty. Thank you." Gillian said.

"Haha no problem, its a little something I whipped up before I came here." Shawn said.

"Thanks, but you shouldn't have." Gillian said.

"It's no big deal, take it as a gift since I kind of just left you there yesterday." Shawn said.

"Thank you." Gillian said.

"Hey Gillie, we are going to be late for first." Charlene said tugging on Gillian's arm.

"Oh yeah, sorry Shawn, we have to go." Gillian said.

"Oh yeah, of course. I need to go to the main office anyway." Shawn said.

"Okay bye." Gillian said waving back at him as she ran right behind Charlene.

------

RING RING--

"Yes! Just in time, another record. If I didn't pull you along, you we would've been late you know." Charlene said.

"Sorry, but hey, at least we made it." Gillian said giving a smile.

"Yes we did. Luckily or else I'll kill you." Charlene said and they both laughed.

"Okay, settle down." The teacher said and everyone got to their seats. "We have a new student today, please welcome him." She said and all the students gave a small light clap and a guy walked in.

"Hello, my name is Shawn Yue. Nice to meet you all and hope we can be friends." He said and bowed.

"Okay Mr. Yue, you may take a seat. Sit wherever you'd like." She said and went on with today's lesson. Shawn walked pass Gillian and Charlene giving them a small smile and sat down behind them.

"Hey, we didn't know you have this class." Charlene whispered turning around.

"Yeah same here, I just got my class schedule." Shawn said softly.

"Oh yeah, well welcome to HK High." Gillian said.

"Thanks." Shawn said and they all went back to work.

-------

RING RING--

"Okay class, that's it for today, you're dismissed." The teacher said and everybody began gathering their things and leaving.

"Ahhh" Charlene said stretching.

"This class always makes my muscles sore." Gillian said stretching too.

"Haha weaklings." Shawn said.

"Yah! Who you calling a weakling?" Charlene asked giving him a little push.

"Haha I'm kidding, anyways, see you guys around." Shawn said throwing his school bag over his shoulder and began walking looking back giving a small wave.

"He's really something." Charlene said putting her last notebook in her bag.

"Yeah..." Gillian said.

"But won't you think you're phantom is going to get jealous?" Charlene teased and grabbing Gillian's attention.

"Oh, hm, he can think whatever he likes. I... don't care anymore." Gillian said.

"Yeah, but... do you really mean that?" Charlene asked and Gillian stayed silent.

"I.. don't know... maybe, I shouldn't care as much if I don't want to get hurt as much when... I have to let him go..." Gillian said.

"sigh Gillian, why must you put yourself in so much pain just to see him live?" Charlene asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I have my reasons that I will only keep in my heart." Gillian said giving a small smile.

"Aiyo... Gillian what will we do with you??"Charlene said making Gillian laugh.

"Come to class with me before we are late." She said smiling and they both walked out.

'Gillian... what are you hiding in your heart that's so important, you will tell no one?' Edison thought as he watched them.

**Chapter 18**

BELL RINGS-

"Okay Gillian, I will see you tomorrow okay? I'm going over to Nic's for the night." Charlene said as Gillian was putting her textbooks in her bag.

"Haha alright. See you tomorrow morning." Gillian said.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Charlene asked.

"Of course." Gillian said.

"Alright, just be careful. If that gigolo tries to do anything to you, call me or something." Charlene said putting her hand on Gillian's shoulder.

"Ahaha don't worry Charlene. I'll be fine." Gillian said.

"Haha alright, bye." Charlene said turning back giving a wave as she walked out the door.

Gillian put her bag over shoulder and began walking down the hall.

"Hey Gillian." Someone called behind her.

"Oh, Shawn, you're still here??" Gillian asked as he caught up with her.

"Yeah, I was just roaming around the school when I spotted you." Shawn said.

"Ah.. I see, so where are you headed now?" Gillian asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to go to make shop, you?" Shawn asked.

"I'm just going home." Gillian said.

"Oh, well... if you want, you can come to the shop. Free dessert and stuff." Shawn said.

"Thanks, but I don't want to be a bother." Gillian said.

"No, it'll be fun." Shawn said.

"Haha, um.. alright then." Gillian said.

"Cool, and I'm sorry how I just left you like that." Shawn said.

"No, its alright. I understand." Gillian said.

"Yeah, my mom was an on time freak. If we are even a second late she'd freak out." Shawn said.

"Haha, wow... she must be pretty organized then..." Gillian said.

"Yeah, what about your mom?" Shawn asked and Gillian hesitated for a moment.

"She... passed away." Gillian said.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Shawn said.

FLASHBACK--  
"Well, we use to travel all over the places since my daddy had to do his business and I always had new schools, new friends, new homes, new maids... I never had a permenant place before.. and after my mother died, my dad just wasn't himself. He stopped caring, always came home late drunk with huge alcohol stenches, he just let himself go. One night, he was so furious and drunk that he kicked me out. I decided that we should just both go our seperate ways and cool down. I was hoping after I graduate and get some money that I can take care of him. But... I guess I can't do that.." Gillian said.

"I'm sorry I asked." Edison said.  
END FLASHBACK

'Why did Shawn's words just remind me of Edison? Why do I keep on thinking about him lately?' Gillian thought.

"It's okay, I'm okay with people asking." Gillian said.

"I see..." Shawn said.

"Wait, yesterday when you were leaving... you said your mom would kill you if you if you were late. But the worker there told me that your mom died..." Gillian said.

"Yeah, she did. When I was really small, I just loved my mom so much, and when she passed away, I told myself that I'd live up to her expectations in order for me to remember her. That's why I opened up the shop, because she loved making desserts and being punctual too. So I decided, if I can do that, then she'll always be in my heart and a part of me." Shawn said.

"I see.. do you ever miss her?" Gillian asked.

"I do, I don't think there is one day where I don't think about her." Shawn said.

"She must've been a great lady." Gillian said and they were quiet most of the time.

"Okay we're here. Would you like anything to eat?" Shawn asked as he put his backpack down and starting to put his blue apron on.

"Um.. I know I shouldn't be asking this but... can you teach me how to make a dessert?" Gillian asked making him laugh.

"Of course, it'd be my pleasure." Shawn said.

"Haha alright, cool." Gillian said.

"Here, just put this on and tie your hair back." Shawn said handing her a pink apron.

"Shawn?" The girl from yesterday said coming out from the back.

"Yeah?" Shawn said.

"Do you think I can leave earlier today? My brother is coming back from going overseas and I want to be there to pick him up." She said.

"Oh, go ahead. There isn't much people today, I'll manage." Shawn said.

"Thank you!" She said and went back in.

"You seem like a pretty good boss." Gillian said.

"Oh, well.. i guess. I mean I understand how its family stuff so yeah." Shawn said.

"Haha, so when can we start?" Gillian asked.

"Um.. right now works. I just need to get all the ingredients and equipments ready, so just stay out here for a sec alright?" Shawn said and Gillian nodded and he went into the kitchen.

"Okay.. we can go in now. Its all ready." Shawn said.

"Okay, but um.. is it okay if we leave the store along like this??" Gillian asked.

"Oh yeah, its fine. If someone comes in, a bell with chime." Shawn said. "Plus, at this time there isn't much people." Shawn said.

"Ah... okay then." Gillian said and followed Shawn into the kitchen. "Wow.. its big in here."

"Haha of course." Shawn said.

"But, your store looks so small and wow." Gillian said admiring how tidy and organized everything is. The tables and sinks are clean. Gillian couldn't find a dirty spot anywhere in there.

"Haha yeah, but then again, looks can be deceiving." Shawn said.

"True." Gillian said.

"Would you like to get something to drink before we start??" Shawn asked.

"Um, no thanks." Gillian said.

"Alright, well... as you can see, here is the flour, eggs, cream, whip, bowls, and more." Shawn said.

"Haha, awesome. This is so exciting. Just like how I use to watch my mom do it.." Gillian said and Shawn put his hand on her shoulder.

"I understand how you feel." Shawn said.

"But its all good, hehe lets get a baking." Gillian said rubbing her hands together.

"Alright. First, you want to crack all the eggs into the bowl." Shawn said cracking the eggs with one hand.

"wow, you are good. Can you teach me how to do that??" Gillian asked.

"Haha sure, but it takes awhile to get a hang of it." Shawn said and they started doing the rest of the stuff with the flour and stuff. They were laughing and messing around the whole time. Especially with the flour.

"Haha you have flour on your nose." Shawn said.

"Where?" Gillian asked going cross-eyed to see.

"Haha, here let me get it for you." Shawn said and leaned in brushing it off for her. Gillian looked at him as he was doing so and gave off a little blush.

"Um... you have some on your face too." Gillian said softly.

"I do? Where?" Shawn asked.

"Right, there." Gillian said putting her hand in the flour and smudged it all over his face. They began laughing and started a flour fight. They were flicking each other with it then began pouring it on each other. Then they started chasing each other around the kitchen, but Gillian lost her footing and slipped. She closed her eyes waiting to hit the ground but instead she felt a pair of arms around her and she opened her eyes slowly seeing Shawn holding her like a dip when you dance. Her face started getting red and she got her balance back and stood on her own.

"Um.. thanks." Gillian said quickly.

"No problem.." Shawn said scratching his head.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry." Gillian said.

"What for?" Shawn asked.

"When I came in here is was all clean and sparkly now its a mess!" Gillian said taking a look around. Since they were running around a lot of this fell over and there was flour all over the place.

"Haha, oh its okay, I havent had that much fun in awhile. Thankyou." Shawn said.

"I'm apologizing and you are saying thanks?? Haha, thats my first." Gillian said.

"Haha yeah.. um, its getting late. You should get home." Shawn said.

"But I should really help you clean up." Gillian said.

"No its alright. Its getting late and I don't want you walking home alone at night." Shawn said.

"No its alright, I'll be fine." Gillian said.

"I'd drive you home but my car is getting repaired." Shawn said.

"No, its alright. I can always walk home, its good exercise. But I should really help you clean." Gillian said.

"No, I clean up this place every night so this is no big deal." Shawn said.

" Bu- hold on." Gillian said and picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"Where are you? You've been gone for hours." A voice said over the phone.

"None of your business mister." Gillian said.

"Come home right now I have a surprise for you." Edison said.

"No." Gillian said.

"Right now! Don't make me go get you." Edison said.

"Ugh, fine." Gillian said and hung up. "I'm sorry."

"No its alright. Sorry you didnt get to finish baking the cake."Shawn said.

"No, sorry for making a mess. I really did have fun though." Gillian said.

"I did too, bye." Shawn said and gave her a quick hug before she left. As she was walking down the street smiling happily at herself. People were staring at her as she walked by and she noticed that she was still covered with flour and laughed to herself. Soon, it began raining.

"What... it was such a nice day before though.." Gillian said as she was under a 7-11 store soaking wet. "Oh well.. I guess I have no choice." Gillian said and began running home which was still miles away. As she was running halfway home, she started feeling lightheaded and was getting really tired. Her vision blurred and her eyelids grew heavy. Before she knew it, she was losing her balance and as she thought she was going to fall a pair of masculine arms carried her. She used her last bit of strength to open her eyes and saw a man in a pair of sunglasses. Before she passed out she knew she was safe because the one carrying her was... Edison Chen.

**Chapter 19**

Slowly, Gillian began regaining her conscience. The room was still a bit of a blur to her but she was able to make out a couple of things. She saw that the room was dark but was dimly lit by red candles. As she looked at her surrounding some more she can see that she is in her room and there were red lit candles everywhere. On her desk, windowsills, and one every feet away from each other on the floor. As she tried getting up she felt a hand help her.

"Be careful." Edison said softly as he helped her sit upright. She looked over at him but couldn't see his face but could only see a shadow figure.

"What happened??" Gillian asked as a throbbing pain came back into her head.

"You fainted in the streets. Luckily I was out looking for you and caught you just on time." Edison said.

"Oh... well... thanks..." Gillian said softly. And soon, things began to clear up even more and when she shifted her hand she felt something and picked it up. It was a black rose. She examined it and then looked around at the room clearly this time. There were a whole bunch of black roses laying everywhere. On the floor and on the bed. Gillian turned to Edison which a confusion on her face.

"I...I wanted to apologize for the way I acted." Edison said as she saw him scratch his head. Gillian turned away from him and faced the window when she was secretly smiling to herself.

"Thankyou Edison, but... you didn't have to." Gillian said.

"But I wanted to. I mean, I was a jerk and the best I can do is apologize." Edison said.

"Is... is this why you wanted me to come home??" She asked.

"Yeah, it was suppose to be a surprise but now its not much of one huh." Edison said.

"No, it's great. I love it, I really do." Gillian said as she laid her hand down on top of Edison's accidently. Quickly, they both withdraw their hands and faced the other direction. Both secretly smiling at one another. After awhile of silence they began talking again.

"You want to go eat something? Or would you rather rest??" Edison asked.

"Um... I'll eat. I'm getting kind of hungry." Gillian said.

"Ha-ha, I thought so." Edison said.

"What? You read my mind??" Gillian asked.

"No, I heard your stomach growl." Edison said and lifted her up bridal style.

"W-what are you doing??" Gillian asked.

"Well, you're probably too weak to walk. Plus I don't want you to ruin my decorations." Edison said and Gillian hit his shoulder.

"You meanie." Gillian said and pouted.

"Hey... don't do that, you know I'm just kidding with you." Edison said and set Gillian down and seated her. The table cloth was red and there were three red lit candles in the middle with a vase beside it with 3 black roses.

"It's beautiful…" Gillian said.

"Thanks…" Edison said and brought out their meal.

"You cooked?!" Gillian asked surprised.

"Eh... Well I get bored at home so…. I watch the cooking channel at times." Edison said scratching his head.

"Weird… it's edible right?" Gillian asked.

"Noo… it's poison!" Edison said sarcastically.

"Che, well I do have to worry you know. I mean it's your first time cooking. Who knows what you put in it." Gillian said.

"Well I'm not telling you to eat it so how about I just take it out of your hands so you won't have to worry!" Edison said picking it up.

"No! Sorry lah.. I want to try it." Gillian said smiling cheekily.

"Fine… but if you die it's not my fault." Edison said sitting back down.

"So there is poison!" Gillian yelled.  
"No! No there isn't! Gah, why did I even choose you to be my next target?? You're so dumb. Are you sure you're not a blonde?" Edison asked.

"Hey! I am not stupid. I am smart. Go check my grades." Gillian said.

"Oh yeah… Got good grades but have no common sense!" Edison said.

"Yah! Is this how you apologize to a girl? No wonder why everyone failed…" Gillian said mumbling the last sentence but Edison still heard it.

"Hey, don't say it like they dumped me okay?" Edison said.

"Fine, whatever you say." Gillian said.

"Anyways, I truly am sorry…" Edison said as Gillian gave a secret smile.

"I know la, apology accepted. I'm not that mean to hold a grudge." Gillian said.

"He he, well, what are you waiting for?? Try it." Edison said. Gillian looked down at her plate and slowly began cutting off a piece of steak and stuck it in her mouth and chewed.

"How is it?" He asked.

"It's… delicious.." Gillian said softly.

"Really?!" Edison asked taking a bite himself.

"Yeah, I don't believe you! Where did you buy this?" Gillian asked.

"Wha?! Yah, Gillian Chung. What makes you think this was bought?" Edison asked.

"There is no way you can cook something this good on your first try!" Gillian said.

"First try?! It's my tenth!" Edison said.

"Tenth?!" Gillian said.

"Yah… The other times it didn't taste good or I burnt it… I tried really hard and here you are saying I bought the thing…" Edison said.

"Ai yo… sorry la, it just took me by surprise." Gillian said.

"Forget it." Edison said.

"Forgive me?" Gillian asked.

"No." He said turning away making Gillian pout. She walked over to Edison and crouched down.

"Please…" Gillian said.

"No." He said turning the other way.

"Pleaseee…" Gillian said shaking him.

"Ah… okay okay, stop shaking me." Edison said.

"Let's eat then!" Gillian said and hit his hand.

"AH!! What was that for?" Edison asked holding his hand.

"Wha? I didn't even hit you hard. You weakling." Gillian said.

"I'm not, I just burnt myself while cooking." Edison said.

"Really? Let me see." Gillian said and grabbed his hand "Aish, it's all red… you need to be more careful." Gillian said.

"Hey! How is it my fault?! If you weren't mad at me then I wouldn't have to do all this to apologize." Edison said.

"Wai, I didn't tell you to apologize." Gillian said and they both stayed quiet. Gillian then got up and walked away.

"W-…"Edison was about to say but shut his mouth and a little while Gillian came back with a white box. "What's that?"

"None of your business." Gillian said and opened the box and grabbed an alcohol rub and a cotton ball. "This should help the burn heal a bit faster. But it might sting."

"I'm not afraid of any sting." Edison said.

"Hmph, sure you aren't." Gillian said and pushed it down on him.

"AH!!! You! You did that on purpose!" Edison said.

"I thought it doesn't sting!" Gillian said.

"You! Do you want me to show you how it feels and you tell me if it stings or not." Edison said and began to chase her around.

"You can't catch me! You too slow, go lose some weight!" Gillian screamed back and began laughing maniacally. As she looked back, she lost her step and began falling. "Ahh!"

"Wei!" Edison said and quickly grabbed onto her arm and they both fell and since Gillian was on top she was too slow and her lips touched Edison's. They were both shocked before Gillian brought herself up.

"Pervert!" Gillian said and began hitting Edison.

"What?! Me? You kissed me, how am I a pervert?" Edison said.

"I don't care, it's all your fault!" Gillian said.

"Why is it my fault?? Is it because you enjoyed it?!" Edison said.

"I…" Gillian began saying.

'Did I enjoy it?? Why can't I say anything, is he right? Am I falling for him??' Gillian thought.

**Chapter 20**

"I... of course I didn't!! Bleh!!! How can you think that?! Gross..." Gillian said wiping her tongue.

"Sure... whatever you say..." Edison said getting up.

"Yes!! And thanks a lot for your freakish disgusting lips touching mine!!!" Gillian said.

"Hey! My lips are not freakish!" Edison said.

"Yes they are! Have you looked in the mirror??" Gillian said.

"Yes, I have thankyou very much and I think I'm the best looking guy on this planet." Edison said.

"BEST looking guy?? dont you mean THING!?" Gillian said.

"Thing?!" Edison asked.

"Yes Thing!!!" Gillian said.

"Well if I'm a thing then why did you kiss me?" Edison asked.

"Uh... Well..." Gillian began saying scratching her head.

"Hah! Left you speachless." Edison said.

"Whatever..."Gillian said and hugged her knees.

"So... are you okay?" Edison asked.

"What are you talking about?" Gillian asked.

"When you fell, did you get hurt??" Edison asked with a hint of care.

"Yeah..." Gillian said.

"Where?? Are you okay??" Edison asked.

"I hurt my pride by kissing you." Gillian said and pouted.

"W-wha?? T-that's it?!" Edison said.

"Yep, you dont expect me to say my buttocks right? cuz I didnt even fall on my buttocks." Gillian said

"Buttocks??" Edison asked.

"Yep :D" Gillian said giving a smile.

"Freak..." Edison said and looked away.

"Man boobs." Gillian muttered.

"Hey!! They are... pecs." Edison said.

"Sure they are..." Gillian said rolling her eyes.

"Yes! They are..." Edison said and they stayed quiet for awhile.

"Uh...' Gillian was starting to say.

"Uhm.. yeah?" Edison said.

"Well, thanks for dinner. I really enjoyed it." Gillian said.

"Uh.. you're welcome." Edison said.

"Yeah... I guess I'll go to bed then." Gillian said

"It's only 9." Edison said.

"Well.. you got anything better to do?" Gillian asked.

"Er... Where do you want to go?" Edison asked.

"I don't know... anywhere." Gillian said.

"You still hungry?" Edison asked.

"Not really, but hey... you want some dessert??" Gillian asked.

"Sure.." Edison said.

"Great. I know just the place." Gillian said and smiled.

"So... where are we going??" Edison asked.

"Going to go get some sweets." Gillian said.

"Are we there yet? My feet hurt. When I fell, SOMEONE'S big BUTT sat on my leg." Edison said.

"Hey! My butt is not big! Your foot is weak!" Gillian said.

"Sure... someone's got some junk in the trunk." Edison said and Gillian's eyes got really big.

"Hey!!! Edison Chen do you want to die!?" Gillian said raising up her fist.

"Uh..." Edison said and started running.

"Hey! Get back here!!!" Gillian shouted.

"Never!!!" Edison said and started running faster.

"You cheater!!! Get back he-" Gillian said.

"What did you say?" Edison said looking back and stopped in his tracks when he saw a fallen Gillian. "Gillian!!" He said and ran over to her.

"Are you okay?!" He asked.

"Mm... It... hurts..." Gillian said and Edison waved his hand over her body and the glowing darkness showed.

"It's getting worse... Let's get you home." Edison said.

"No... I want dessert..." Gillian said softly.

"At a time like this?! What are you, crazy?" Edison said.

"Please... I'll be fine... these come and go dont they?" Gillian said.

"Not really... they get worse each tiime you have them..." Edison said.

"But... its nothing sweets cant fix." Gillian said and gave a smile.

"sigh Fine... Whatever you say..." Edison said and carried her bride style.

"W-what are you doing??" gillian asked, shocked.

"Carrying you, surely you dont have enough energy to walk yourself." Edison said.

"Put me down!" Gillian said struggling.

"Hey! Stay still before I drop you." Edison said.

"Fine... can.. can you not carry me like this though. It feels... uncomfortable." Gillian said.

"Then what am I suppose to do? Drag you?" Edison asked.

"Hm... Piggy back!" Gillian said smiling and help up a piece sign.

"Whatever. Get on." Edison said putting her down and then squatting so she can get up.

"Hehe, now go straight then at that light make a left!" Gillian said.

"So annoying... what do you eat? You weigh like a cow!" Edison said and Gillian pouted and hit his head.

"Shut up! just do as i say." Gillian said.

"Yeah yeah..." Edison said and Gillian led him to Shawn's store.

"We're here!" Gillian said happily and they walked in after Edison put her down.

"Hello can I he- Gillian?" Shawn said as he looked up.

"Oh, you're still here! Hehe, I'm just here with a friend to get some desserts." Gillian said.

"Oh, well... take a seat there and I'll get your order." Shawn said with a smile.

"Kay, thanks... Ah." Gillian said as she tried to walk.

"Are you okay?!" Shawn asked helping her as Edison's anger was raging. You could literally see smoke coming out of his ears.

"I'm fine.." Gillian said and sniffed the air. "Do you smell... smoke?" Edison realized that smoke was coming out and quickly aired it away as they looked back at him.

"What?" Edison said coldly.

"Um... Let me help you to your seat." Shawn said and helped Gillian over as Edison walked behind ready to rip Shawn's head off.

"Hurry up and order so we can get out of here." Edison said grumpily as Shawn left.

"What's your rush?" Gillian asked.

"Shut up. Nothings wrong with me." Edison said and Gillian rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say." Gillian said and Shawn came back.

"Are you guys ready to order??" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. I'll have the strawberry shortcake." Gillian said.

"And you?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing." Edison said.

"Isn't it weird to be wearing sunglasses inside?? And its almost dark out." Shawn said.

"Don't mind him, he's weird. Hope I didn't trouble you today." Gillian said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I got everything cleaned up." Shawn said.

"Yeah, but too bad we didn't get to finish baking the cake." Gillian said.

'Cake? Is that why she was home late today? She was with him?!' Edison thought as he clenched his fists together.

"Maybe next time we will have a chance." Shawn said smiling and suddenly the napkin next to Edison went on fire.

"Ah!!!" Gillian screamed and Edison quickly put his hand over the napkin and the fire went out.

"Whoa, are you a magician??" Shawn asked. Edison quickly walked out the store without saying another word.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?! Running out like that!" Gillian said. Edison didn't answer and made Gillian even angrier. "Hey! I'm talking to you! What's wrong with you?!" Edison stopped in his tracks and turned around with his body all stiffed and his fists still clenched.

"What?! What you talking about?? How dare you flirt with him in front of my face!?" Edison yelled. Gillian stood in shock with tears forming in her eyes and her knees gave in making her fall to the floor.

**Chapter 21**

"Gillian..." Edison said quietly walking towards her.

"No! Get away from me..." she said.

"I'm sorry..." He said kneeling next to her and brought her into his arms as she cried.

-------

"You okay now??" Edison asked as they sat on the park bench. Gillian slowly nodded her head as she took the cup of water and held it in her hands. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay..." Gillian said.

"I don't know what got into me." Edison said.

"Jealousy?" Gillian said.

"W-what? N-no way." Edison said.

"I think so." Gillian said.

"Whatever, I just pitied you because the more you flirt, the less chance you'll live." Edison said.

"... When do you think I'll die??" Gillian asked.

"I...don't know." Edison said softly.

"No, you do know." Gillian said.

"Fine, maybe I do, but... I don't know if I'm correct... You're the only one that has lasted this long." Edison said.

"Can you... make up your mind?" Gillian asked.

"W-what?" Edison asked.

"I'm tired Edison, if... I have no chance... can you end it now? Can you stop leading me on?" Gillian asked with pleading eyes.

"I..."

"Edison, please... I don't know how long I can last." Gillian said.

"Let's go home." Edison said.

"Please Edison, think about it... Stop putting me through this." Gillian said.

"Come on... Do you need me to carry you?" Edison asked ignoring what Gillian said.

"No, you go... I want to stay for awhile." Gillian said.

"I'll stay with you." Edison said.

"No. no, I need some time to think." Gillian said.

"But..."

"I want to be alone... just for a little while." Gillian said.

"I'll wait for you." Edison said

"No,"

"Gillian, just let me..." Edison said, Gillian looked out into the night and stayed quiet. They both stayed there for about an hour.

"Let's go home..." Gillian said finally.

"Okay" Edison said getting up. "Can you?"

"Yeah, I'll manage. No pain hurts more than the one you're giving me." Gillian said.

"I..." Edison said but stopped when Gillian began walking slowly down the road.

'Great job Edison... you're so stupid.' Edison said as he quietly walked behind her.

----------

"Gillian..." Charlene called out while knocking on her door. "Gillian? Wake up."

"Mm..." Gillian said.

"Wake up or else you'll be late for school." Charlene said.

"I want to stay home today." Gillian said.

"What? Why?" Charlene asked.

"Not feeling too well." Gillian said.

"Hm... are you sure you will be okay?" Char asked.

"Yeah of course, I just need some rest. Don't worry about it." Gillian said.

"Okay, I'll cook you some lunch and you can just re-heat it. I'll be home by 6 today." Char said.

"Haha, okay mother." Gillian said.

"Hey, I'm not going to have a daughter that is older than me. that's impossible." Char said making gill laugh quietly.

"I'll be fine, I'm just sleepy." Gillian said.

"I guess so, I mean, you did come home pretty late yesterday." Char said.

"Get my homework for me??" Gillian said.

"Sure thing, just get some rest." Char said patting Gillian on the head.

"Yah, I'm not a child." Gillian said.

"Well, you're as sick as one. See you at six." Char said and left the room.

'God... why do I feel so nauseated?' Gillian thought to herself. She tried to get up but fell back down and drifted away into another deep sleep.

'Gillian...' an old voice echoed thru her head.

'Who are you?' Gillian thought.

'You have to hurry...' He said.

'Where are you?"

'Your time is running out...'the voice said drifting away before Gillian woke up with beads of sweat on her forehead.

She slowly got up and went into the kitchen to see her lunch on the table in plastic wrap. She microwaves it and began to eat slowly as she thought.

'What did he mean when he said i was running out of time? Who is he and why was he in my dream?' Gillian gave out a couple of coughs and ran to the bathroom as she felt the food come back up again. She threw up in the toilet and sat down against the wall when she felt better. Breathing heavily, she wiped her mouth with her hand and her eyes went wide when she saw blood on her hand. The toilet was also full of bright red blood. She got up and stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was messed up, dark bags under her eyes and her face was paler than ever.

"What's happening to me..."She whispered softly.

'You have to hurry... your time is running out...' The old man's voice kept on running thru her mind over and over.

--

Gillian came out of the shower with a towel on her. She took her hand and wiped the fog off the mirror. She then took off her towel, closed her eyes and began concentrating. When she opened her eyes again she saw the blackness glow all over her body. The blackness stopped at her chin. Gillian fell to the floor and tears came out.

"Gillian!? I'm home!" Charlene shouted. "Where are you?"

Gillian quickly wiped away her tears and cleared her throat. "I was taking a shower! I'll be out in 5!"

"Okay, I'll start on dinner." Charlene said.

'Should I let Char know?? I don't want to worry her but... I don't want to hide from her either...' Gillian thought and quickly put on her clothes and went out of the bathroom.

"You feeling better?" Charlene asked as the pan sizzled with oil.

"Yeah... much better..." Gillian said softly.

"Okay, good. Got any requests you want with your food?" Char asked.

"No, anything is fine." Gillian said & thought;: 'I have to be careful when I eat... I don't need an reenactment of this morning...'

"Okay, done. It's simple stuff so don't laugh." Char said.

"I would never laugh at you." Gillian said smiling.

"Sure, whatever. Anyways, try to eat up okay?" Char said.

"Okay." Gillian said and slowly put the food in her mouth and began chewing.

"Girl, you picked a bad day to miss school. You are packed with homework!" Charlene said.

"Oh..." Gillian said.

"Mmhmm.. but don't worry. Your ultimate awesome cool friend here will NOT let you fail. We'll do an all nighter if you want." Char said.

"Ok..." Gillian said.

"But today was really interesting. I mean, we had like 3 exchange students! The guy is really cute, but Nicholas was about to chop off my head when I stared at him. Gosh, who knew Nicholas was THAT protective?" Char said.

"Yeah..." Gillian said.

"Gill...are you okay?" Char asked.

"Uh huh..." Gillian said.

"Gillian Chung!" Charlene shouted.

"Huh? What?" Gillian asked.

"Are you okay? You were like in a trance." Char said.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Gillian said and looked down at her food and found red blots everywhere and more coming out.

"Oh god! Gillian you're bleeding!" Charlene said and quickly went to grab tissues. She gave them to Gillian and led her to the sofa. "Lay down, I'll go get a towel wet."

"Oh goodness...Is this a symptom??" Gillian said quietly.

"What's going on? How did so much blood just come out like that?" Char asked as she got the whole thing cleaned up.

"Char, I got something to tell you." Gillian said.

"Just rest. You're just sick. You should be fine." Char said.

"No, Char... I checked myself today... my whole body is covered... except for my face..." Gillian said softly and Char stopped working.

"You're lying." Char said.

"No... It's already up to my chin..." Gillian said as her eyelids grew heavy.

"I...I don't believe you Gillian. Please, tell me it's a joke..."Char said with tears coming.

"I'm sorry... I should've told you sooner... at this rate... I think... I've only got a week..." Gillian said before she drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 22**

"Gillian I don't think you should..." Charlene said.

"No, I want to go..." Gillian said.

"But... your condition..." Charlene said.

"It's fine. I just... want to go see the school one last time, when I still have the energy." Gillian said.

"But you fainted last night. I don't think you should be moving around so much." Char said.

"It's okay... I'm going to die anyways..." Gillian said.

"Don't! Don't say that. You won't die." Charlene said as tears begin to come out again.

"Don't be like that Char. I'm fine. I promise." Gillian said.

"Fine... I'll tell Nic to pick us up then." Charlene said.

-------

She roamed thru the quiet halls as everyone is in class. Today is her last day at HK high. Her senior year... and she doesn't even get to graduate. She softly touched her locker as she reminisced back to all the times when she met Edison.

"The first time we met... you cast a spell upon me, making me fall in love with you..." Gillian said softly as she gave a small smile before continuing on wandering thru the halls.

"Gillian?" Someone called her and she turned around.

"Shawn?" Gillian asked.

"You look so pale. Are you okay?" Shawn asked.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?" Gillian asked.

"Hall pass. What about you?" Shawn said.

"It's... my last day here..." Gillian said.

"Oh... why?" Shawn asked.

"To be blunt... I'm dying." Gillian said.

"Oh... I'm... sorry." Shawn said.

"Yeah. But don't worry, these 18 years of my life were great. I leave with no regrets... except for one..." Gillian said.

"What is it?" Shawn asked.

"N-nothing." Gillian said.

"Truthfully... this is my last week here." Shawn said.

"Why?" Gillian asked.

"My dad is moving to America and I'm going with him." Shawn said.

"But... what about your shop?" Gillian asked.

"I'm shutting it down. I can't find a new replacement in time." Shawn said.

"What about that one girl?" Gillian asked.

"She's moving, that day she went to pick up her brother, he found a really great job so he's taking his family and moving back to China. So I guess there is no point in it anyways. Plus, I can always get a new one in America." Shawn said.

"True... well I wish the best for you." Gillian said smiling.

"I..." Shawn said and pulled Gillian into an embrace.

"Ah..." Gillian said feeling uncomfortable.

The bell rang and the students came out of their classrooms stopping to see Gillian and Shawn hug.

"Ai, isn't she the cursed one?? Won't the phantom get mad if she's with another guy?" Someone whispered and everyone else started to talk too. Gillian quickly pulled away.

"Sorry... I'm just going to miss you." Shawn said, before Gillian could reply someone held onto her arm tightly and yanked her away.

"Yah! What are you doing?!" Gillian shouted angrily as she saw Edison's face.

"Shut up." He said coldly and she just started running with him.

"You're hurting me..." Gillian said.

"Hey you gigolo!!! Let go of Gillian!!" They heard Charlene shout after them. Gillian turned around and saw that almost every kid that was in the hall watching them was running after them too.

"Edison... I... cant run... anymore..." Gillian said weakening. Finally they stopped by the pier when Gillian fell and couldn't run anymore.

"Gillian!!!" Charlene shouted but fell back. "Ahh..." She said rubbing her face.

"Are you okay? What happened??" Nic asked as he helped Charlene up.

"There's like some kind of shield, I can't get in..." Charlene said.

"I put the shield around us. All of you guys leave, I don't need you hanging around. This is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Edison screamed loudly.

"T-that's the phantom?? He looks hot as a human..." A girl in the crowd said and more murmurs were heard.

"W-what…a-are you doing?" Gillian said still laying on the ground.

"If you wont let us go in the help her up!" Charlene said. Edison crouched down and lifted up Gillian's chin. His eyes were full of hurt but was unseen by anyone because of his sunglasses.

"I have no reason and no need to help this girl." He said coldly and got back up.

"Yah, what does that mean?!" Charlene shouted.

"Char... stop..." Gillian said getting up slowly. She limped over to Edison and started at him with pain in her eyes. "What's going on?" She said softly only he could hear.

"You, Gillian Chung... have... failed." Edison said and the crowed gasp.

"Y-you can't do that!" Charlene said.

"On the contrary, I can. Congratulations Gillian Chung. You have lasted the longest... but that doesn't mean you passed. I played you... I got you to believe you were going to live huh?" Edison said and gave out a cold laughter.

SLAP

"How... dare you... knowing that I failed and have not succeeded... I can accept that. But... playing with my heart... what kind of a person are you?!" Gillian cried.

"What does it mean to you? I should give you an award for being such a great actress. You know, you really do make things believable." Edison said.

"What are you talking about?! I've... been truthful the whole time..." Gillian said softly.

"Truthful? Don't make me laugh... I can't believe I even trusted you in the first place." He said.

"No! I shouldn't have trusted you! You lied to me..." Gillian said.

"And you didn't!?" He yelled.

"No! No I didn't!!! I have nothing to hide!" Gillian said.

"Now, that's a lie. I know you are hiding something. I have ears Gillian Chung." Edison said.

"Yeah, I'm hiding something. But don't go assuming if you don't even know what it is!" Gillian said

"Fine, tell me what it is then. If you do, I won't assume." Edison said.

"..."

"Exactly what I thought. you are just a... SLAP" Gillian slapped Edison as he was finishing his sentence and his sunglasses fell off and everyone gasped as they saw his face.

"I loved you! I hid it from you because I wanted you to live. I couldn't picture you risking your life for mine. I'd rather see you live... that's what I was hiding! The fact that I love you… and you... all you did..." Gillian said as she began to cry.

"Edison Chen... You... have revealed yourself!" A voice came from the sky.

'That voice...' Gillian thought.

[FLASHBACK  
'You have to hurry... your time is running out...'  
[END FLASHBACK

'It's the old man's!' Gillian thought.

"Since your identity is revealed... You have no reason to live." The voice said fading away. The ground began to rumble and Edison was in the air and was falling into the ocean.

"Edison!" Gillian screamed.

"Oh... my... god." Charlene whispered. Gillian was holding onto Edison's hand as she leaned over the safety handles.

"Let... go." Edison said.

"No... I told you I am not going to watch you die." Gillian said as tears fell.

"I'm sorry..." Edison said.

"No, it's not your fault. It's my fault for not telling you." Gillian said.

"Let go Gillian... you're weak... you can't hold onto the both of us." Edison said.

"I don't care. I don't care! I'm going to die anyways!" Gillian said.

"I... love you... and I'm not going to let you die." Edison said as his whole body turned white and glowed while Gillian's turned black and glowed. They both floated up into the air.

"W-what's going on?" Gillian asked.

"Whiteness, the cure. Blackness, the curse. I'm transferring my powers over to you... so you can live." Edison said.

"No! Don't do it!" Gillian said but threw her head back as the power was transferring. The blackness in Gillian was decreasing as the cure was filling her. Halfway thru everything stopped.

"W-what?" Edison said.

"I stopped it. If one has to die, we'll die together." Gillian said. Edison pulled her in for a kiss as the glowing stopped. Edison and Gillian both fell into the water. When their body fell in, black rose petals started appearing in the water.

"Gillian!!!!!" Charlene shouted as she noticed the shield was gone and everybody ran to the safety bars to see what was going on. Soon, there were pedals everywhere in the water. The rescuers searched for ours but couldn't find Gillian or Edison's body in the ocean.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow." He said.

"Yes. Now... usually when customers buy black roses, it has a great meaning to it; whether if it means that you'll love your partner till death do you apart or just anything you know. If you understand the story, then you'll cherish the rose." Jerry said.

"How long was it ago?" He asked.

"I don't know, it was a couple years ago since I've heard it. It's the ultimate legend of the Black Roses." Jerry said.

"That's a great story." He said still awed.

"Well, did you still want that rose?"

"Yeah, I'll take it..." He said.

"Alright, here you go, and it's on me." Jerry said.

"Really? Thanks..." He said.

"No problem. I haven't told that myth in ages. It's nice to tell it again. That's my favorite legend. It's filled with passion and love." Jerry said.

"Thanks. I'll make sure to pass it around." He said.

"You do that, and come again." Jerry said.

"Sure will." He said and left the store.

As he was walking he kept on thinking about the myth until he crashed into someone.

"I'm so sorry." They both said picking up each other's things.

"Here, sorry, I should've watched where I was going." He said.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention." She said and they both laughed.

"How about I repay you somehow?" He said.

"That'd be nice. Your black rose, nice taste by the way. I love black roses. They've always seem to have a special story behind it." She said.

"Tell me about it. I'm Edison."

"Gillian." She said smiling and they shook hands.


End file.
